The bird that flew from the cage
by jadadear2014
Summary: "That specimen is no longer worthy to put so much trouble out for. I'm sure he'll parish in some form or another. Perhaps in a gutter?" Sephiroth was not the only human creation Hojo had made. When a certain small blonde escapes the confines of hojo's lab, he begins a new life and with it the attention of the 1st class general. Who and what exactly is this boy? Cloud x Sephiroth
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII. All character's, belong to Square Enix/ Squaresoft.

WARNING:This Fanfiction contains yaoi(which will probably vary from soft fluff to the hard stuff) This story will also have uncomfortable subjects of rape, graphic violence and other mature rated materials such as swearing and use of drugs and alcohol. So if you do not want that, then please stop don't read further.

Authors note: This is my very first posted fanfiction (oh boy heh) Its primarily a Cloud/Sephiroth ship, but little hints of Zack/Cloud as well. I'm much more of a Zack/Cloud shipper but i gotta throw a bone to Seph too. This will be an ongoing story so its not a one-shot. Also I'm really bad at titles so forgive me…

P.s. Oh! also i will be changing things around a bit to fit more to the story. Things like the Shinra Headquarters building design and floors and some of the sectors. But i will try my best to stay as similar to the original as i can. Well! Without further interruption! Enjoy!

* * *

His body shook violently. Every bone in his body vibrated as the nervous instinctive fear pumped through his veins, muscles charged and pushed to their limit as his legs sprinted through the tiled halls. Sirens screamed in his ears and red flashed violently upon the ceiling. He heard the scuffling of boots worn by intimidating men dress in various uniform trailing after him, panicking his cornered mind further. They shouted and barked orders that he did not understand. Why were they chasing him? was he their objective?

The blonde asked this question already knowing full well of the answer. But alas he did not understand nor did he care. There was only one thing he aimed for.

To escape

His limbs ached everywhere and he felt as though his ribcage would rupture any moment. Sweat coated his hot skin in a failed attempt to cool itself.

"Reinforcements needed at the 66th floor now!"

"Fuck! he's fast. Is he enhanced?"

The pitter patter of his feet echoed in the halls filled with chaos. His small fragile frame and mako pumped senses instinctively dodged the tranquilizers shot at him. Twisting around the corner he darted for the stairway, only to halt in his tracks. The stairway entrance was blocked by readied men in strange looking helmets, covering a majority of their face aside from their mouth and chin. He then heard a ding to his right and saw the two paired elevator doors slide open revealing more threatening individuals armed with tranquilizers and even swords.

"Don't move!" One barked.

"!..."His racing heart and delirious mind strived for a solution.

As the circle of men caved in, cornering him in, blue eyes spotted a possible escape route between a small opening in the men leading to the window.

A window upon the 66th floor.

His brain rattled. Could he make it…? Anything was better than these confining walls for sure…

Reason being no longer an existing characteristic in his currently flared out mind, the boy took his chance and sprinted with inhuman feline speed, dodging the startled infantryman. With a leap and arms shielding his face, the thin blonde dove in and crashed through the supposedly bulletproof thick glass. A sturdy glass no average human could possibly break through.

* * *

A SOLDIER 2nd class represented himself with a salute to the aged scientist currently deep in thought.

"Professor Hojo sir!"

Said man grunted. "Has it been retrieved?"

The red uniformed cadet hesitated slightly. Hojo read this body language and hummed to himself.

"He...the target jumped out of the 66th story window sir."

Hojo paused, back facing the cadet, whom began to stammer uncomfortably. "B-but a squad of SOLDIER and infantryman have already begun their pursuit." He then murmured an unsure sir after his report finished.

Hojos shoulders began to shake and a cold cackle escaped him, stirring the 2nd class's nerves further. His wrinkled thin face lightened up with eerie amusement, "This will prove interesting."

He turned to the uncomfortable 2nd class. "Call off the pursuit. That specimen is no longer worthy to put so much trouble out for. Im sure he'll parish in some form or another. Perhaps in a gutter?" He chuckled.

A sharp pain hit the 2nd class's stomach. Shinra did not pay him nearly enough to deal with people...no, maniacs like hojo. He swallowed back the bile threatening to escape his dry mouth. "Are...are you sure sir?"

The aged professor, who already began to busy himself with another questionable project analysis, glanced at his timid messenger through the thick rimmed glasses slouched upon his thin nose. "Hmm? I gave you your orders, now carry them out, Shinra dog." He spoke the last part with such indifference, every fiber in the cadets skin prickled.

"Y-yes Professor Hojo sir."

* * *

The hard cemented street was the last image that his brain processed before his body slammed heavily upon it. He didn't know how long it had been before his vision finally etched itself together and the ringing in his ears faded. He could feel his body quickly mending it's mangled flattened self and the blood ceased escaping his body, though the pool of it still remained around and under him.

The heated pin needle tingle of the cells responsible in stitching his body worked in haste, fully alert of the dangerous predicament he was in. within a few hazy minutes, the blonde was able, though weakly, move his limbs. After several attempts, he rose wobbly, vermillion coated upon his torn patient gown. His knees shook and his vision doubled, but still he was determined to carry on. He knew full well his body could handle the abuse.

The sirens soon faded, a signal he figured that they perhaps stopped looking for him. He was on a highway...and above the "plate" close to the Shinra building. He found the thick, stale air hard to breath in and his eyes struggled within the clouded ominous gray green sky.

_I had been informed skies were blue…_

Blue like his eyes…

There was no time to stop and take in the scene before him. Quickly kicking his crying body into gear, the boy fled upon the highway, leftover adrenaline beginning to course through once more.

_Not safe yet. So-_

The blondes hopes were unmet when voices and heavy footsteps quickly made their way toward him. Breathing hitched and eyes widened, fear and anxiety washed over him. He was going to get caught. Immediately twisting around, he darted in the narrow opposite direction, looking for somewhere to hide. But to no avail he was a child born of bad luck and soon met with a construction sign; an unfinished bridge...

"It's the target!"

His body jolted around, meeting face to face with tranquilizers pointed confidently at him, red beams of invisible light danced themselves upon his legs, stomach, neck and escaped through his body and his muscles froze. His mind was too panicked to think.

Just then, another figure appeared. Silver hair flowed behind black leather.

His heart constricted.

Sapphire eyes immediately met with emerald slits. This man's very presence sucked him in and broke every ration strain of thought from his mind. His stare dug into his very core, making his body squirm uncomfortably.

The only thing left was primitive instincts, and being shot at and dragged back to that hell was not on its agenda. As if possessed, his legs, trembling, began to turn for the unfinished dead end of escalating highway. The silver and black clad man made no intention of moving, but curiously watched. The display of a suicide attempt seemed to intrigue him.

The cadets began to hustle after him, shouting various curses he didn't understand, as his feet dashed to the edge, and once again, jumped from an impossible height into the blackness below.

* * *

So! I hope you enjoyed that. I hope Hojo sounded in character hmm...I try my best to keep the characters as realistic and original as possible, so please let me know if there might be something off about the story. Feedback is much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII. All character's belong to Square Enix/ Square soft.

WARNING: This Fanfiction contains yaoi. This story will also have uncomfortable subjects of rape, graphic violence and other mature rated materials such as swearing and use of drugs and alcohol. So if you don't want that, then please stop, don't read further.

* * *

Sephiroth was aware of the various dangers that were designed in hojo's private labs. Cells and test tubes that held inhumane ideals and himself had witnessed a few these…"creatures", and mentally dismissed the horrifying images immediately.

When he had been informed about the breakout of one of hojo's said secrets,he swiftly divided up and dispatched the available SOLDIER's and infantryman in the area. The description of the subject of the matter seemed harmless enough, but he knew better about underestimating his fathers twisted mutations.

He thought the boy to be dead when word reached him that he had jumped from the 66th floor. Of how this supposed "petite,scrawny kid" busted through layered thick bullet proof glass with ease.

This didn't surprise him though. He too, and as well as a majority of the SOLDIER's inflicted with the grueling mako enhancements, passed superior human strength and agility.

Gathering his men, they quickly made their way to the highway leading to sector 8. On the way he flicked open his PHS and instructed Zack, Angeles promising 2nd class "pup" to immediately report to the vicinity.

He was expecting to find some mangled, half dead sample of what remained of a human being. To either slaughter it (if perhaps it became violent or far too pitiful and better to be put out of its pathetic misery) or capture it and return it to his fathers greedy hands….But he was met with something that caught his attention.

What amazed him the most was that the boy was able to move and looked without serious injury(Though his blood soaked gown was concerning). Anyone would have at least broken something when jumping from 66 stories onto hard unforgiving pavement. Even so, he could tell it left damage to the blonde purely by his limp, shaking stance.

And those eyes…

Void of any sort of life, and yet filled with determination and...fear. Sephiroth could feel the corners of lips twitch. He was immediately left infatuated as those eyes locked onto his and the connection was made. Something was different about this boy...he could feel his very gut heat up and twist.

As the subject made his way to the edge of the unfinished bridge, his eyes stayed firmly attached to him, even when he jumped.

The boy had to be mental if he thought his thin twig of a body could withstand the plummet from the bridge into gaia knows what and where. And yet he was determined to find out just that.

He dismissed his squad and pulled out his PHS. Within a few rings, Zacks voice came through.

Sephiroth turned around, walking in graceful strides. "Change in location."

-"Hojo called of the search Sephiroth. We dont need to look for it anymore."-

He smirked to himself. "I am well aware of that Zackery."

-"Eh? Then why are we meeting up?"- A brief image of Zack cocking his head in a very confused puppy fashion flashed in his mind.

"I want to find the specimen." He said flately, making his way to the station.

-"Ah ok then. The Squad 4 infantryman unit should still have sectors 8, 6, and 5 cleared out. Where do you want to meet?"

Sephiroth judged the location of the drop from the bridge."Sector 5 entrance." With that, he clicked the end call button and continued to his destination.

* * *

"Do you think the escape is a threat?" Zack questioned as they searched Sector 5. It was strange to see such an interest in the general's typical stoic cold face. So Zack presumed that this escape was something special.

"Hm...Perhaps. But thats matters little to me."

"Then why are we looking for him?" Zack asked, even more confused.

Sephiroth shot the man a sharp glance, before turning it back to his intended search of the area. "Thats none of your concern, cadet."

"Tch. Whatever…" Zack rolled his vibrant blue's and clasped his hands behind his head, body strolling casually looking about.

The streets were, much as presumed, empty due to the assigned infantrymen's efforts to keep civilians out of Shinra's search efforts to claim their "lost property". Despite the said mission being called off, Sephiroth ordered the remaining cadets in the area to keep sector 5 cleared just for a while longer.

Upon the outskirts of a vacant section lay a secluded off area, surprisingly close to a certain escape route the general and his two 1st class comrades, Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos, often took to escape Shinra's suffocating posh interior. Easily jumping over the wall of rubble that barricaded the area off from the rest of the sector, he surveyed the closed off space. It was strange, but some gut feeling spoke to him. He was close, he knew that. But what was it that told him so?

Zack passed and hopped down the wall onto hard pavement. Putting his hands on his hips and taking a step back, he scanned the area for mere signs of life; finding nothing. He turned back around to face his superior. "I dont see him anywhere. He's prob-"

Sephiroth raised a gloved hand to Zack, feline eyes fixated beyond him.

Upon the rubble wedged in a corner laying atop a broken rusted sign rested the unconscious boy, blonde spikes jutting out every which way.

Zack gasped and immediately went to the boy. Unsure where to touch, he hesitated. Sephiroth brushed passed the cadet and quickly felt for his pulse on a hanging limp wrist.

Still breathing, albeit bearly…

Outstretching his arms, the general quickly pulled off the rusted metal debris and carefully picked up the limp body. Zack grimaced at the leg that was bent in all the wrong ways.

Sephiroth took in the boys features. Though covered in dust, dirt and quickly fading bruises(unsurprising), the blonde was incredibly beautiful. His body was concerningly light for someone his age, and far too thin. Hojo's malnutritious mistreatment no doubt…

A twitch came from the boy and he began to stir. A cracking sound resonates from his leg, as it quickly twitched and righted itself. Sephiroth and Zack stared in bewilderment.

Baby blues flickered, only to widen in shock when his vision cleared to present the silver pursuer from before. He felt amused at the immediate vicious alert the boy gave off the minute he registered his position. Despite his situation or to whom it may be pointed to, he kept on guard.

Zack let out a sigh of relief. He brushed off the leg thing, remembering that the blonde was from the labs. A wary grin formed. "Well, looks like the kid's ok!"

Sephiroth pulled his eyes from the intense petrified stare of the stiff blonde to meet zack with a nod. The 2nd class folded his arms and twisted his mouth in thought. "So what now?" He asked the silver general.

-_Indeed. What to do…- _He lowered his his emerald gaze, pondering what his next step would be. He knew bringing the boy back anywhere within Shinra HQ would be out of the question. The security was far too tight and the cameras (and turks as well) would notice the blonde in an instant. No. He had to stay in the slums.

Shifting his grip on the boy, he turned to zack. He began to voice his thought to the 2nd class when a flash appeared, coming toward him, and before he could react in order to stop it, a sharp burning pain erupted in his nose.

...He had just been punched square in the face…

Dropping the blonde, he immediately brought a hand to the inflicted wound. Not out of pain, but surprise. He inspected his gloved hand; a steady stream of blood flowed from his right nostril. Zack, just registering what happened, gaped like a fish and stared.

No one had ever been able to punch him without their hand being caught and smashed in quick instinctive reflex. How…

The 3 were stock still and silent for almost a minute before the generals shoulders began to shake slightly and an amused chuckle escaped him. He looked down at the guarded blonde, still sitting on the ground where he had been dropped. -_Im glad i came for you…_\- He thought, being very pleased at the moment.

Zack couldn't believe his eyes. As Sephiroth turned to talk to him, in a flash, the kids fist collided with his face. It was so quick, even his mako enhanced eyes couldn't process it at first. He looked at the boy on the ground. -_Just what the hell is this kid?_-

Shaking away the thought, he came to his superiors side, observing the already healing wound. "Are..are you alright?"

Sephiroth held a delighted grin, eyes firmly attached to his attacker. He spared no glance or extended attention to zack; replying with a small, ' Im fine'.

The crunch of gravel sounded behind the group to reveal a turk. Sephiroth, becoming irritated, when his object of interest became distracted at the stranger with a black hair tied neatly in a ponytail. -_Tseng_\- Zack inwardly groaned and Sephiroth sent a fierce glare, as if the almost friendly smile moments ago didn't exist.

The Wutian commander paid no heed to the unpleasant atmosphere having become immune to it years ago. He met the SOLDIER general with a level stare."I am curious as to know what you plan to do with the subject." He pressed. He had witnessed the scene and was internally grinning from ear to ear at the bloody nose the all 'Untouchable' mighty general of Shinra received, Reaching into his breast pocket he handed him a handkerchief, which he took gladly.

Using the cloth he dabbed the blood away. "Give me a moment." He turned to zack. "Could i intrust him in your care? Im sure you could find some place for him."

The boy scratched his black spikes and glanced at the youth still on the ground, observing them closely. He nodded slowly as an idea came to mind. With one more sure nod, he pulled his signature smile, eyes lighting up. "Ya, I think i got just the place."

"Good." He gave the boy one last long stare before turning reluctantly to the awaiting turk.

As the two disappeared off the barricaded rubble, Zack turned his attention to the boy. He crouched down and patted him on the shoulder. The blonde flinched and gave the SOLDIER a cautious stare. "It's alright. I'm not taking you back to Shinra. Your safe with me." His smile became gentle and eased the boys tense aching muscles a bit. He had that kind of effect on people. Taking this as a good vibe, Zack eased the boys arm around his shoulder and slipped the other around his waist. The blondes legs wobbled, but his body was grateful for the support. Zack chuckled and flashed his teeth in a wide smile. "Onward!" He announced as they slowly made their way to the church.

* * *

I realized that there were no chapter divisions in chapter 1 so i went back and fixed that. My apologies please bare with me on my many mistakes heh...Our little protagonist has yet to have dialogue! He will speak in the next chapter, but he is a man(or should i say boy) of few words... I forgot to mention this story takes place alittle before Crisis Core. I did this because i really wanted genesis to have a few lines before he went M.I.A. But of course i changed things around a bit, but i will be sticking close to the actual major events. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII. All character's, belong to Square Enix/ Squaresoft.

WARNING:This Fanfiction contains yaoi. This story will also have uncomfortable subjects of rape, graphic violence and other mature rated materials such as swearing and use of drugs and alcohol. So if you do not want that, then please don't read further.

* * *

He had to admit, he was curious. Though it was in his turk nature to be curious and well...stick his nose into peoples business despite what they felt. It was for the sake and security of Shinra. At Least, that's what he was trained to believe. But Tseng only acted like the faithful hound externally. He was an intelligent man. Far more capable than the egotistical slobs he was protecting day in and out. So when Sephiroth, a man he respected on a mutual level, asked for him to keep quiet on the subject that now resided freely in the slums, he decided to make his own choice in the matter. Which was why they were in the generals living quarters, setting on lavish black leather couches, sipping zack's gift of Gongogian tea.

"Is there some threat you're planning that would happen to include the subject?" He questioned, already knowing that even if the general were to be planning something, he wouldn't tell him for obvious reasons.

Sephiroth rested his chin on his hand comfortably. His eyes never straying away from the piercing brown of the turk. "No. I have no intention upon the boy" He paused. "Nor Shinra. Although…" He sipped at his tea. "The thought of it's fall by my hands is nice." A flicker of a devilish smirk appeared on thin lips.

-_I could get used to this man…_\- Tseng mused. He crossed his leg over the other and positioned himself more comfortably. "It's obvious you take interest in him on a more personal level." He said airily.

Sephiroth narrowed his feline eyes slightly, observing the suspicious turk as he continued. Tseng's eyes flashed with amusement. "So, I will not make any mention of him. But…"

A silver eyebrow quirked up. "But..?"

Tseng clasped his hands in his lap, enjoying the man's sudden intense keen interest in his words. "I will be monitoring him, personally of course."

They sat in silence for a minute as Sephiroth mulled over the request. He weighed the pro's and con's of the proposal. In the end his mind wavered to in favour. "Very well." His tone was flat, speaking volumes of outright distaste in the agreement. What he really wanted was to snatch the boy away from everyone and everything. He had just barely met this stranger and yet has become oddly infatuated in him. As to what exactly made him feel this way, he did not know and dismissed as an ideal along the lines of lust.

Tseng smiled, pleased with the typical stubborn general being so easily persuaded in the moment. "Glad to here. It is my job to be the eyes and ears of the president after all."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, expressing the turk's internal disgust at the forced statement. Seeing as their agreement had been made, the two exchanged their good farwell's and the discussion came to a close.

* * *

The best word to sum up how she felt at the moment was confusion. The flower girl had been casually tending to her flowers when the aged wooden entrance to the church creaked open to reveal Zack carrying a bloody boy. Naturally, she was concerned and rushed over. Once Zack had convinced her that the stranger he held was not going to drop dead right then and there, they quickly paced (mindful of the blonde's distressing limp) to her out of place sanctuary of a house, which was currently vacant due to her mother Elmyra's afternoon shopping.

"He didn't have any wounds on him.." She mumbled questionably to herself. Where had the blood come from if it was not from him? Had it been someone else's?The boy's gown had been ripped beyond repair as she recalled when she helped it off of his sore body.

She turned to Zack, as they stood in the hall discussing the subject which was currently occupying the shower, in the upstairs bathroom.

"Do you think it was someone else's blood?" Her eyes shone with concerning anxiety. She sensed no threat from the boy and so did not fear him.

Zack screwed up his face in thought. A gloved hand scratched the back of his head. "Um...possibly?" He grew quiet, judging what should be ok to reveal to the brunette, not that he knew much either.

Aeris persisted. "Zack, what happened? Who is he?"

Before Zack could meet her with a proper reply, the bathroom door slowly opened to reveal a towel covered blonde. It draped over his shoulders and he held it shut around his small frame, almost as if he was overly concerned about the pair seeing his bare skin. Aeris had noticed how he curled up to conceal himself when she helped the bloody garb off. Self conscious perhaps?

Droplets fell from the golden locks and onto pale skin. Zack couldn't help the small smile that formed. "You missed." He pointed out, grabbing another towel, he flopped it on the stiff boy and proceeded to ruffle the plush white fabric, purposely poofing up the boy's hair. And poof up it did, as the blonde spikes fluffed out in every direction. Behind him, he heard Aeris real into a fit of soft giggles at the confused now dizzy boy.

"Oh Zack! You're terrible."

After finding clothes for the boy (Zack was amazed he could fit into Aeris's clothes), they settled into the downstairs living room as the blonde slept in the spare bedroom next to Aeris's upstairs. Upon meeting the comfort of the bed, the blonde immediately sunk in and snuggled into it's plimp comfort, and sleep took him not a minute later.

"Im glad he seems to trust us." Aeris smiled warmly to herself. Zack let out a short snort. "I don't know. He was so beat, I think even the train graveyard wouldn't have mattered." He mused.

"A soft warm bed's more comfy than rusting metal Zack."

"Yeah, I'm sure he appreciates the bed a lot more."

"Speaking of which." Aeris's features turned more serious. "You still haven't told me who 'he' is."

The second class leaned back against the wooden dining table chair. -_What can i tell her? Should i?_\- Aeris was not one to gossip and understood confidential situations such as this. She held his complete trust. He fixed his azul gaze onto her. "you can't let anyone know about him alright?" She readjusted herself closer to zack and nodded, waiting for an explanation. He told her all the information he knew, which wasn't much. He explained how he met the blonde with the general, all the way up to his trek to the church. She stayed mute, tentatively listening. A smile spread across her endearing face when he spoke in childish amazement of how the blonde had decked his superior officer in the face.

"But.." He chewed the bottom of his lip. "I don't think he's dangerous. He just seems...I don't know...scared?"

Aeris nodded. "Yes, Nothing bad admitted from him…"

Zack grunted in agreement before vibrations danced in his pocket.

"Eh, one moment." He held a gloved finger to his lover and opened his PHS.

"Yellow." He greeted casually.

-"Zack, where are you? Don't tell me you forgot about the debriefing?" An all too familiar voice grumbled impatiently on the end. Kunsel.

Zack made friends with practically anyone he met, but kept his list of close friends short, Kunsel being one of them. They had met and went through grunt training together and although Zack proceeded through the ranks a bit quicker than Kunsel, they always remained close and could often be seen together sparing in the SOLDIER training hall's on their spare time.

Zack face lit in in surprise. "Ooohh…." He ghosted.

-"Yes, oooh….You're gonna be late. I suggest you get over her before Angeal find's you skipping."-

He could feel his skin crawl a little at the threatening thought. He huffed. "Ok. Stall for me."

A groan sounded on the other end. -Zack, how am i-"-

"Just 10 minutes! Give me 10 minutes!" Zack cut in. The line grew quiet for a minute. Kunsel let out a fed up sigh.

-"Fine. 10 minutes. But that's it!...Just get your ass up here."-

Zack's mouth shot into a grin. As he hopped from his chair. "Ah I love you man!"

Kunsel grunted a 'whatever' before the line cut off.

"SOLDIER business?" Aeris quirked an eyebrow.

"Ya," He nodded. "Sorry I gotta ditch you like this Aeris…"

She shook her head, auburn braid swaying behind her as she followed him to the door. "No it's alright. Im just curious what mother will think with a stranger in the bed." She giggled.

"Oh ya...Elmyra." Zack lips tightened into a goofy thin line. "Well, call me if anything comes up..I'll be back first thing tomorrow, yeah?"

"Mmh!" She nodded.

After a wish for a good night and a quick chaste kiss, the late 2nd class bolted out of the warm house, off to his incoming doom by his mentor. Shutting the door softly, she let out a nervous sigh, deciding what to tell her mother.

* * *

I said I was gonna make him talk in this chapter but it didn't end up being that way. I'm sorry. But next chapter! which is already have way done! Whoo! I decided to let Zack and Aeris/Aeirth(how ever you prefer it)be a couple in this but i in no way plan to focus on it or have it be a key plot point in the story. it's just kind of..there? so no worries. I find their relationship cute...but i'm not a huge fan of it... I plan to bring the turks in often. I just really, really love them, especially Reno. I'm so excited to introduce him into the story! Anywho! hope you enjoyed. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer/Warning:..I'm tired of writing these, You know the drill.

* * *

Blue eyes flickered open as his biological clock willed him awake. His dreams were left blissfully blank, as they were often ravaged by ruthless nightmares of things he hoped to forget and erase from his conscious entirely. A sense of ease fell through his mind, his body no longer sore or damaged but well rested and relaxed. He couldn't recall the last time he had ever felt this tranquil.

Taking in his surroundings, he was relieved for once that it was not the dreaded white sterilized walls he detested with every fiber of his fragile being. Instead were sturdy cherry wood walls, a window outlooking luscious gardens and various knick knacks and books upon shelves set as casual housewarming decorations.

He should have felt on edge with cautious paranoia at being in an area he was not familiar with, and yet here he was, in welcoming peace. Closing his eyes he let out a calm breath and reviewed yesterdays incredible events. The images flashed in recollection of the SHINRA militia after him, the bridge...falling. His blue eyes immediately flicked open as the image of the silver and black clad man appeared. An overwhelming sense of confusing curiosity washed over him.

-_Who was that man…? Furthermore… what about the man that helped him here?_-

The blonde felt no threat from the kind stranger and only hoped he didn't stupidly fall into the hands of 2 faced generosity and end up setting himself up.

His string of thoughts was broken by a soft knock and click of the door. An angel faced brunette peered inside and lit up at the sight of the conscious blonde focused on her in the bed.

"Ah, you're awake!" She said joyfully, striding into the room. And sitting gently beside him as he sat up alarmed. She giggled at his defensive timid nature and put a hand on her chest. "I'm Aeris." She introduced.

He stared at her blankly before furrowing his brows. "...Aeris…" he whispered softly.

Her emerald eyes widened in apparent surprise before switching into a apologetic sincere smile. He began to wonder if he did something wrong. "Im sorry." She coughed softly. "Your voice is a lot deeper than i thought it was going to be. It surprised me."

The blonde met her with another blank stare. She continued. "What's your name?" Her head quirked to the side, wavy auburn locks spilling over her shoulder.

His eyes narrowed as he slightly observed her as she patiently waited for a response. His gaze strayed of to the side distantly. He spoke slowly. "I have no name."

Thin eyebrows fell in disapproval of his announcement. Names where special. They held a title unique to the individual. It was a disheartening statement to hear in Aeris's opinion. Pulling back, she brought a finger to her face, tapping her cheek in thought. "Well…" She started. "Why don't i help you come up with one?"

His gaze snapped back at her. Why did she want to name him? Was a name really that important? Still, he was in the care of a stranger. Perhaps it was best to comply with her. After all, she had helped him. "What will you call me?" He asked the brunette. She let out a warm chuckle and pointed a playful finger at him. "Well that's for you to decide. Your names whatever you want it to be silly."

He fell silent. What did "silly" mean…He blinked. "I dont know what I want to be."

Aeris dropped her head in a defeated sigh. She rose and smoothed out her simple decorated blue dress. "We'll just have to wait for Zack to get back. He'll come up with a good name." She declared with her hands placed firmly upon her hips.

The blonde looked up questionably at her. "Who is Zack?"

"The man that helped bring you here last night. "Her hands rose for her hair and began to strike out on either side. "He has black spiky hair. Kinda like your's."

"Oh." He said with familiarity.

She twirled back to him. "Anyways." A grin appeared. "Are you hungry?" The blonde looked down at his stomach. He wasn't fed much, which explained for much of his physical appearance. A diet of various "health" shakes and supplement pills had given him little experience for a real appetite, or desire to eat in general. More often than not, he'd go days without accepting the food until his body began to weaken to a dangerous degree and he had to be forced to eat and not vomit. It was pointless to torture himself like that, he knew. But in his mind, starving himself was better than consuming the "food" they provided him.

"What will i eat..?" He asked slowly, eyes rising to meet her. She strided to the door and held it open, looking expectantly at him. "Well thats for you to find out." She teased.

He couldn't understand the meaning of her physical gestures, but guess that he was being tested. Swinging his legs off the comforts of his safe heaven, he rose and obediently followed Aeris.

A sweet gentle smell filled his nose. In response, his mouth started to salivate. Aeris glided from the stairs and across the living room to the elderly woman tinkering in the kitchen. He heard the clinking of glass and water running as her hands busied themselves in the sink. Unsure what to do, he stood at the bottom of the stairs.

The woman turned around as Aeris headed to the dining room table with a plate of food. The greying hair was tied neatly into a bun. It complimented her round aging face nicely. Her eyes analyzed him, taking in his astounding appearance judging his character. Her thin lips came up into a gentle smile, her slight wrinkles giving her even more charming characteristics that settled the boy's anxious gut. "Dont just stand there boy, come sit down and eat. Gaia know's you need it.."

As ordered, the boy slowly walked to the table and set himself down in front of the plate. He questioned it's contents. It certainly smelt appealing, but he had learnt the hard way that you could not always trust something based off smell alone. He continued to glare at the plate, deciding his options when a loud eager knock resonated through the front door.

"Ah! He's here." Aeris jumped from the table as Elmyra gave an impressed grunt. She leaned in closer to the boy, eye's amused. "Im surprised he got here so early. Usually its the exact opposite." The blond tilted his head in acknowledgment at her sassy comment even though he didn't understand what exactly she implied. It was better not to question her, he told himself.

"Wooah, It's only been overnight but he looks so much better!" Boomed a familiar face with his signature black spikes bouncing behind him as he waltz in. Zack, he recalled.

Said man placed a thumb to his chest. "You remember me spikey?"

Blond brows furrowed. "Spikey?"

Zack nodded and pointed to his hair. "Yeah, your hair you know?"

"Oh." The boy said blankly.

Taking a chair, Zack plopped himself down. He turned to Elmyra and gave a sudden apologetic smile. "Sorry about leaving him here. It was the only place I could think of where he'd be safe. Really, thanks."

Elmyra shook her head. "When Aeris told me we had an unexpected guest, I was concerned…" She looked at the blonde, who after a cautious first bite, began scarfing down his food. She smiled. "I can tell he's not a bad boy. Im happy to have him here."

A bright smile lit up Zack's cheerful face. He turned to the boy. "Ah right, you've probably already guessed. I'm Zack. I helped you last night remember?"

The boy nodded again, cheeks full. A hamster immediately popped into Zacks mind.

"Your name?" He quirked an eyebrow.

Aeris sighed. "He doesn't have a name. I already asked."

Azul eyes widened and shot back to the blonde. "You dont have a name?"

Another shake of the head.

Zack fell quiet, bringing a hand to his chin in thought. "Hmm...guess we'll have to come up with something then yeah?"

"A gentle name." Elmyra suggested, grabbing the now empty plate.

Aeris agreed. "Something unique…"Her emerald eyes analyzed the boy up and down.

"Yeah yeah. I think the eyes and hair stand out the most. Sky blue eyes…" Zack started, also staring intently at the now uncomfortable blonde.

"And fluffy hair.."Aeris mumbled.

The gears turned vigorously as their minds scrambled for a relevant title to those particular adjectives. The small blonde gazed at his lap, wishing to be back in the bed under the cover away from their prying eyes.

Suddenly Zack's eyes shot open wide. He jumped from the table and pointed at the startled youth who stared at him with confusion.

"Cloud!" He declared.

Aeris looked from Zack to the boy, mulling over the name. "Cloud...yes...Cloud would be a good name. It has to do with the sky and its fluffy." She leaned toward him eagerly. "What do you think? You like Cloud as a name?" Zack held an equally eager expression.

He sat silently. The name sounded nice to the ears. It was simple, easy to remember. In truth he wasn't particularly bothered with what he was called, so he had no reason to argue against it.

"Cloud…" He spoke slowly, testing the new given title. Zack froze, staring at "Cloud" strangely, who in turn, looked back at him wondering if he did something wrong. He was starting to think he would be feeling this way often.

"Wha? Oh…" Zack stumbled. A gloved hand scratched the back of his head." Your voice is a little deeper than I thought it'd be."

"Isn't it?" Aeris mused. "So, do you like the name?"

Cloud nodded. "I dont mind."

"Great! Well Cloud." Zack started. "Thanks to you I wasn't able to get much sleep last night. You got me curious kid." He settled back into his seat and scooted closer to the blonde. His face became more serious. "Mind telling me about what happened?"

Blue eyes once again fell to his lap, sinking back into thought. He didn't necessarily want to speak of his reasons or his past, But he knew he didn't have room to complain in this situation. He could feel his stomach turn and sudden anxiety filled him. Biting his lower lip, he raised his eyes to the group patiently waiting for him. Hesitantly, he began.

* * *

Author's note: I do not like how this chapter came out..but i felt like this story is going by waaaaayyy too slow. I promise more interesting things next chapter!..I swear! I was really getting sick of not being able to call Cloud by his name, thank you Zack… Also, I noticed that last chapter i wrote "Chapter 4" when it was chapter 3? Im really sorry if i confused anyone... The mistakes just won't stop haha. I really wasn't expecting this story to get many views but i'm very surprised with the results! Thank you guy's so much! Really helps motivate me to keep the ball rolling (and come up with ways to make it more interesting…)Anyways! Thanks again! Please review. Till next time~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Disclaimer/Warning: See previous chapters

* * *

Tseng scanned the room as people filed in, taking their assigned seats at the discussion table. The president being the first to arrive, sat patiently, drumming thick fingers on polished granite. Heidegger and Scarlet entered occupied in a heated topic of the blondes new progress in "new toys" in her Weapons Department. Silver flashed as as Sephiroth followed in and swiftly sat himself next to the Turk, a stoic expression plastered on marbled features. It took trained eyes to see his intimidating comrade was not all there. He had a sneaking suspicion as to what absorbed his thoughts,

"Well." Shinra's booming voice snatched the attention of all who were now seated, waiting for the subject of the meeting. He took a once over and his piercing gaze fell to Tseng, who straightened himself preparing to speak. "Let's waste no time. Tseng, what of the reports in regards to Wutai?"

"Reports indicate rising disruptive disputes in civilian behavior. As for Godo sir, he has yet to respond to SHINRA's negotiations."

Rufus, seated quietly beside his father, rubbed his chin in thought, cold eyes calculating. "Knowing him, our plans will be dismissed. Im surprised he hadn't rejected them immediately. Wutai is a strict traditional country after all. Our share would mean nothing to their people." He reasoned.

Shinra tsked. "Godo's a stubborn bastard."

A devilish smirk rose on Scarlett's lips. "And i suppose that's enough to go to war for?" Heidegger eagerly shifted in his seat. Shinra glanced at the two thoughtfully, before turning back to Tseng. -_This company is run by thick headed tyrants…_\- Tseng thought bitterly.

"I want you to keep a close eye on Wutai's whereabouts Tseng, Any mishap could mean our chance."

"Yes sir."

As Shinra turned to discuss the promises of placing Mako Reactors in the foreign country, Tseng's gaze attention fell next to him, where the general sat straight, eyes set but feigned listening. It had been a month since the blonde made his appearance and left Sephiroth completely dazed. On his part, surveillance on the boy truly wasn't needed. The only mention would be the child's increased attendance in the more questionable parts of the slums.

After an hour of debriefing, which included Sephiroth being snatched out of his daydreaming into discussion of possible war tactics, the room began to file. Tseng had noted how in the end of every meeting the General would rise quickly and glide out of the discussion room. Their distaste in meeting's was something everyone could understand. He almost felt his lips twitch into a smile.

* * *

Zack waited in the SOLDIER hall, hoping for the chance to catch the silver general out of his meeting with the president. He did hasty squats as he eyed the elevators. Waiting was not something the boy was remotely good at and was often teased by Angeal and Genesis.

Sure enough, metal doors clicked open and said man stepped out. Jumping up from his umpteenth( he quite counting after 120) squat, Zack jogged to his superior officer. "Sephiroth!" He waved. Feline eyes swept to the bounding 2nd.

"Zackary." He greeted.

Zack folded his arms in a mock pout. "I keep telling you to stop calling me that."

A smile smirk appeared. "Very well, puppy it is then."

"Hey!" The boy stomped his foot in protest.

"Did you need something SOLDIER?"

"Wha? Oh yeah, right." His leather clad hand scratched his head. "Are you busy right now?"

Sephiroth shot a curious gaze at the youth. He quirked a brow. "Do you wish to spar?"

The boy snorted. "I don't have a death wish, man." He shook his head. "No, I need you to come with me."

Silver brows knitted together. "Where and what for."

"I...well, Cloud wants to talk to you."

Cloud. he loved the name. Ever since Zack had informed him o f the boy's new identity, he couldn't get the title out of his head. It was...so fitting. "Is something wrong?" He asked, as they walked back to the elevator.

Zack scratched his nose. "Well, it's got do with you. I don't know, he didn't really tell me the details. See…." He chuckled. "I wanted to get you sooner, but i've been so busy with missions and Angeal's been on my ass about training." He mumbled.

Sephiroth hummed in agreement. Ever since hostility had began to rise in Wutai, Angeal has been on edge, and feverishly training Zack fearing they'd drag him into the possible war and kill the boy. Even with Genesis's attempts to put Angeal at ease, the parent ways of the 1st class would shine through, stating "I couldn't stand to see Zack ill prepared for battle." Sephiroth found their heartwarming relationship was greatly appreciated. It was another small quirk in his life that kept him sane in this steel cage, much like a certain someone else…

Knowing how to general suffered from a demanding fight schedule, they quickly made their way from the SHINRA HQ, through the lively streets of sector 8 and onto the train. He was grateful for the absence of people on the train. He didn't much care for people gawking at him, or the occasional weirdo asking to touch his hair. Leaning against the metal wall he mused as zack plopped himself down staring out the window. He didn't dislike people, they simply made him uncomfortable. When born and raised in an environment surrounded by scientists and sturdy harsh men, he'd come to appreciate his introverted solitary nature. It was incredibly surprising he had people to call friends, though the list was small.

The train swirled down the spiraling tracts, flashing lights and security checkpoints blared at the pair inside, reminding Sephiroth why he never took the trains. Soon enough the metal slowed to a halt at the Sector 5 Train Station and people bustled about. The two exited and made their way through the various markets filled with busy shoppers and beggars. The humid thick air suffocated Sephiroth, is head becoming slightly dizzy. He couldn't stand looking at the conditions of the slums. The chaotic order. Many sat, homeless and seem to be battling life itself in dirt filled streets. Children running a muck, exposed daily to the inappropriate ugly sides of people. He had heard and witnessed many of Reeve's outraged complaints to help remodel and improve the slums for the sake of the terrible conditions the people have to live through. But every time he was ignored and frowned upon by the president, sometimes even forcibly removed from the room.

As they made their way past, people immediately halted or began to whisper and stare wearily at the general.

"This is why I cannot come down here Zackery…" He said lowly to the 2nd class, who let out an apologetic laugh. He gave a lopsided grin to the general. "I know, I know I wont make a habit of it. At least you'll get to see him again yeah?"

That was a convincing enough reason on his part to even dare come to the slums. For the past month, Zack had chatted whenever he could to him about Cloud. How he began to fill out and talk more, though not as much as he should, according to Zack who thought that the blondes voice was enough to make anyone's head turn, let alone his looks. Zack had awkwardly admitted that last bit, then hurriedly spoke of how pretty Aeris was.

They arrived before a what seemed to be an abandoned church. The Architecture stood out as a traditional classic design compared to the city's metal and steel theme. Sephiroth found himself feeling familiarity and peace when he caught sense Cloud's presence within.

Zack rushed past him and poked his head through the enormous double doors. He turned around and shot a wide grin. "I thought they'd be here." He pushed the door open further and slipped inside, Sephiroth following in tow.

Looking back on it, he had honestly thought he was dreaming. In neat rows where wooden benches. Stone columns held against high arched foundation. An impressively decorated stain glass window shown through illuminated light onto, to Sephiroths amazement, a blossoming flower bed. Emerald green surfed all around at the new environment and landed on a crouched figure tending before the vibrant petals.

"Aeris!' Zack exclaimed, jogging toward the woman.

The girl rose, dusting off her blue dress and turned to the two men and gave a delicate smile. "It's about time you payed a visit. We were beginning to miss you." She giggled, kissing the grinning youth on the cheek before turning to Sephiroth. She observed him before folding her hands before her and gave a slight bow. "It's nice to meet you, Sephiroth."

He couldn't help but feel a little at awe at the woman before him. The innocence in her eyes and warm aura put a lively impression on him.

"The pleasure is mine. I've heard much about you, Ms. Gainsborough."

"Please call me Aeris. Formalities are too stuffy for me."

He could see why Zack fell for the girl. She would grow up to be a wonderful woman. "Very well, Aeris."

Aeris giggled. Looking about, Zack spun around. "Hey wheres spikey?"

"Spikey?" Sephiroth quirked a brow.

"Cloud" Aeris sighed. Turning, she pointed a thin finger to the back door. "He's in there. I wanted to start fixing up the back now that i have some help."

Nodding, Zack glanced expectantly at Sephiroth and waltz over to the back room, the silver general and flower girl followed behind.

Much like the front, the room too was supported by high wooden and stone beams, and another immense elaborately decorated window caste the artificial light from outside, highlighting the dust specs that fluttered in its illumination. Various columns and support planks had collapsed in the church's many years and lay as cracked withered wood scraps in neat piles. Entering the room, Sephiroth's eyes immediately fell to the small blonde, starring at a shelf much too high on the wall above him. Aeris put her hands on her hips and called him over, who he knew could have felt him coming even before he entered the church.

He found his mind go blank as he tried to think of how he felt, if he was able to process anything at all. Cloud came with a flower pot in his small hands and faced the trio and slowly approached in careful steps. As large blue eyes locked with green, a sudden thick tension filled the void and all concentration focused on the two, completely ignoring the brunette and her energetic lover. Cloud stopped before Sephiroth, analyzing him. He had to admit on Zack's behalf. The boy's body, though still slim, looked much healthier than when they had first encountered. Pale skin and vibrant blue eyes, he could have been better off born a woman with the feminine delicate features he held.

After a moment of silence, Cloud's expression shifted to one of expectation. "Can you lift me up so that i can put this pot on the shelf?"

Sephiroth froze, processing that the soft deep voice came from the angelic blonde before him. -_He really does have an incredible voice…_-

Long lashes flickered patiently at him when he didn't receive a response. "Will you?" he repeated.

Snapping out of his musing, Sephiroth gave a nod and followed Cloud to the much too high of a shelf. Again, he looked up at Sephiroth who hunched over. He swung his legs over the older man's shoulders and balanced himself as they rose. Sephiroth noted the healthy gain of weight as he held onto the boys thighs. Placing the flower pot on the shelf, he gave a small, "Done", and was hoisted down, slipping off the man's back. He dusted himself off and met the General's gaze.

"Thank you. Zack brought you I see."

"Yes."

"I am glad."

-_A man of few words. I respect that._\- Sephiroth thought.

Zack let out a loud cough, grabbing the pair's attention. Aeris playfully shoved the Soldier. Gesturing for the door, they moved to the front room.

"I have some shopping to be done and i'm taking Zack with. We'll be back." She announced with a wave. She grabbed Zack's arm and they disappeared through the entrance. Her excuse was no doubt to give space for the two to talk. For a moment, the two stared at the doors before Cloud gestured for the two to sit on the bench. The old oak croaked in protest to the weight upon it.

Getting to the point of presence, Sephiroth faced Cloud. "Zack had said you needed to discuss something with me. " He eyed the boys face, an almost guilty pressure settled in his chest at the youth's empty deep eye's and lack of expressions. He could only guess what made him act this mechanically empty.

Cloud put his unsettling gaze upon the flower bed. "You are aware of where I come from?"

"I was informed you were from Hojo's lab." He said quietly. The warm atmosphere suddenly becoming darkly chilled.

"So then you know I am an experiment." His heavy words and piercing pupils snaked to the silver general. An electrifying shiver crept along his back for a brief moment, making him swallow hard. The feel was so...challenging and yet exhilarating all at once. No one had ever had the power to make him so much as shudder, yet Cloud seemed to with only his eyes..Speaking had suddenly become taxing. "I had assumed so."

He cursed himself for be so affected by the youth, as his eye's continued to stare him down. Carefully holding out a thin hand, he approached Sephiroth's face and gently rested it upon his cheek, making the man flinch as the sudden contact only heightened the intense sensation. He felt his mind become morphed and a strange desire pulled him in. He felt oddly connected to the boy. A connection stronger than before.

"You feel it, don't you?" Cloud questioned softly, his thin soft fingers brushed his cheek as they left his face and gripped the edge of the bench. "I expected I would have this sort of...effect on you."

"What do you mean?" Sephiroth said albeit dazed.

"Hojo's hoping intentions was not all a fail." He said flatly.

Sephiroth's face immediately became tense at the mention of the man he detested the most. "Hojo's intentions?"

"How did you feel when I touched you?" Cloud asked, brushing aside the question.

How he felt? How could he possibly put it into words…? Excited? disturbed? Drawn? The touch left him dizzy with a multitude of sensations. He choose his words carefully. "I felt drawn...It was too many things to describe properly."

Cloud nodded slowly, vibrant eyes drifting about searching for the right words. After a long pause, he turned back to the General. "Do you know why you felt that way?"

He shook his head.

"It's because you and I are the same."

The same? What did he mean? Sephiroth felt his muscles tense with anxious confusion. His stomach became a sinking pitfall. "What do you mean by that?" He pressed.

"You were successfully conceived and were developing normally, hojo thought you were in need for a...suitable partner." Cloud's eyes downcast to his lap. He continued. "He choose two suitable discrete candidates for a new Jonava Project production. When she had conceived, Hojo injected the womb with Jenova cells. He was so certain for a female, he went as far as to purposely messing with the genetic make up…" His spoke softly. Sephiroth saw the struggle in the boys posture and his chest began to tighten.

"As you can see…" He gestured to himself. "That did not happen. Hojo was furious at this and excused me as a failure."

Sephiroth pondered this. "Surely if he thought you to be a failure, you wouldn't be here right now."

The muscle's in Clouds jaws tightened and he glared into his lap. "Yes.. but I was still useful in... ways. After all, I am your equal."

The chest tightening turned into a hot wash of deep disgust at Hojo's ways. The boy didn't need to explain for him to fully sympathize with him. He too went through his youth in nightmarish torture. "Experiments?"

"Yes. Test trials for your treatments mostly. Although Hojo focused on flourishing different abilities between the two of us.

"Abilities?"

He shook his head. "Our strength and intellect go far beyond even the most advanced SOLDIER…We'll leave it at that for now."

Sephiroth let out a sigh and leaned against the bench. "All these years I didn't even feel your existence."

"He kept us separated in fear of our connection." It was smart move Sephiroth thought. If he had by chance met the boy anytime sooner in the labs, he would have no doubt immediately gone to the boys side against Hojo. Hell, even against Shinra himself. Cloud was a unique individual that seemed to grab the interest of anyone he met. His intimate intimidating approach seemed to grasp hard on the mind.

"You must have gone through a lot. I don't blame you for escaping… I'm sorry."

Cloud clasped his hands together and rose. "Don't be. I'm happy just being out of that cage.." He looked at Sephiroth, the tension draining from his face. "And meeting you. I have been isolated all my life, but he had always spoke of you. Though his words don't compare to the true you."

The older man scoffed. "He's a terrible man. if it wasn't for my position, I would have strangled him long ago."

"I suppose we both could agree on that." He casually walked to the flower bed, hand deep in black jean pockets. "I wanted to speak with you…" He turned to Sephiroth. "Because i feel a bit reassured knowing at least there's someone out there I can personally relate to."

Sephiroth felt a small smile form. The honesty of this boy grasped and played the strings to his mind. He just seemed to worm his way in deeper and deeper. "Thank you, Cloud."

* * *

Author's note: I am terribly sorry for the late update! Exams and wacky schedules have kept me very busy. BUT i am back! This chapter was a pain to do...and it took me a lot of revising for me to feel moderately satisfied with. Since there's so much to put into the chapters I'm deciding to make them a lot longer, just to speed up the pace a bit. The more I write about this ship, the more I love it. I hope i'm keeping everyone (besides Cloud) in character? Anywho, Please feel free to comment on anything ( I dont bite) I would really love to hear your opinions.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Disclaimer: Please read previous chapters

* * *

"Angeal!" Zack called. He untied his worn boots in the door entrance and waltz inside. Mako eyes caught sight of familiar auburn hair popping out on the side of the couch, and a the signature red leather cloaked over the back.

"I swear it's like you live here…" The 2nd muttered. The reclined 1st grunted in response, far more engrossed in his limited edition copy of loveless in his hand. "You have no room to talk, puppy."

Zack bit back the urge to snatch the book and chuck it out of the window and decided to head to the kitchen where he heard the chopping of a knife. He peered inside to his mentor Angeal dicing away vegetables. "You're late." He grunted, glancing at the boy before continuing with cutting. Zack huffed and rubbed his eyes, his being filled to the brim with a cluster of stress, strain and irritation. "Sergeant Thompson been giving me hell with these practice drills with the 2nd and 3rd's. I swear the two of you are going to send me to an early grave."

Angeal brought the cutting board to the pot and dumped the cut vegetables in. He turned to the sink and washed his hand in the hissing stream of water, his movements rushed and agitated. "Zack, we're only doing this because we want you prepared. I want you safe." His deep eyes looked compassionately at his apprentice. He cared for him and couldn't live with himself if the kid came back in a numbered body bag. He let out a sigh. "If i could, i'd keep you from this pointless war...but sadly we aren't allowed to pick favorites…"

The 2nd shook his head, feeling like his pride was just bruised. "You say that like you expect me to die on the spot over there." He let out a bitter laugh. Angeal came up to Zack and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "You don't know war Zack...Anything can happen…" They paused with a moment of tense silence has the words hung heavy before Angeal gestured to the table. "Get the table read, dinner's almost ready." His tone hinted that the conversation had ended and it was best for Zack to do as he was instructed to.

The three ate in understandable silence. They were all upset but not surprised at SHINRA's predicted announcement of declared war with Wutai. Angeal just about had a seizure and Genesis bristled with bitter fury.

"Sephiroth busy again tonight?" Zack asked even though he already knew the reason why. I only wished to make light of the situation. Shinra had kept the general on a tight leash recently, constantly chatting in his ear about war tactics and and planned layouts.

"That bastard practically slobbers over him…" Genesis hissed, stabbing a carrot with his fork. Angeal rested his hand upon his friend's arm to calm him. He could almost feel firaga's heat radiating off the brunette. Genesis shot Angeal a heated glare before letting out a heavy breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Im sorry Angeal." He said airily, rising abruptly and snatching his coat. "Thank you, the food was excellent as always." Before Angeal could speak, the 1st disappeared through and a soft click echoed through the still apartment.

* * *

He wanted nothing more then to see SHINRA burn. To hell with the army! To hell with the people! "That pathetic wretch is all over him…" His red gloves clenched into a tight fist as he strode to the president's office, ready to forcibly seize Sephiroth back. Any employee or SOLDIER immediately scattered as the furious Genesis quickly paced in the halls to the elevator. Mako blazed gaze sent a brutal chill through the floors. He knew he was acting irrational, being hot headed had always been his nature.

-_I cant take this any longer_-

The words screamed in his head. Being in this imprisoned tower of lies made his body feel vile. His hopes and ambitions as a child crumbled. His most earnest intentions vaporized. His heart throbbed knowing that his dearest friend was continuously being manipulated by that pig. Day in and out he had to shelter and bury this aching fury and pretend everything was fine. For the sake of his comrades and his friends.

-_Why do you continue to brush me off…_\- The feral smirk morphed into a depressing frown thinking of Sephiroth's recent change of heart. Now days he wasn't the focus of the General's attention. Someone else had not only captured his thoughts but his very being. And it birthed a raging jealousy with him.

He straightened himself out and knocked on the president's door. The Turks guarding knew better than to object to the flame caster, especially when he was in another one of his moods. The doubled doors opened and two Turks escorted on either side of the brunette as they lead him into the office. Sephiroth sat deep in thought as Shinra spoke endlessly, pointing to certain points on a piece of paper they were discussing over. Upon Genesis arrival, Shinra snapped his head upon, a brief second of annoyance twitched his aged features. He plastered on a fake smile that made Genesis blood boil. "Gen my boy! What can I help you with?" His words strained with cautious irritation. Sephiroth met Genesis gaze to realize he was being looked at with quiet need, his friend completely ignoring the president's question. Turning to the president, he straightened the papers before Tseng came up from behind to retrieve the packed file. "I apologized sir, our meeting will have to end here. I will give you my response to possible fall back procedures tomorrow afternoon." He said, expressing an authority that ended the meeting without question.

Shirna gazed curiously at Sephiroth's intimidating nature and Genesis eyes glued firmly to him. He hesitated, slightly offended at their disobedient behavior before dismissing the two.

"I'm truly sorry for disrupting your date." Genesis uttered sarcastically once out of earshot of the Turks in the hall. Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Merely talk of the war Genesis." He reassured. They entered the elevator, black leathered pressed for the 51st floor. A floor shared as Director Lazard's office and beyond separately,Sephiroth's apartment, the entrance tucked away by a private hallway so the two spaces remained separate and undisturbed. Genesis followed his companion quietly as they made way to his room. His temper dampened significantly now that he had his dearest friend to himself.

-_If only things could be like old times…_\- He recollected. Lately the trio's relationship had been put to the test, and he was partly to blame with his tantrums. Although he and Angeal mended quickly, Sephiroth was a vastly different case.

"How is your shoulder?"

Genesis snapped from his musings and glanced to his left shoulder. He had gotten carried away in one of their simulated practice battle a week or so back. Angeal had intervened between he and Sephiroth. His Rapier cut through Angeal's practice sword, the tip broke off and flung into his shoulder, creating a deep gash.

"It's fine. Healing as expected." He lied.

Arriving to the door, Sephiroth slipped his key card in, the metal entrance beeped in approval and he opened the door, stepping aside to let Genesis enter first. After the door shut,Genesis made his way to the elaborate furniture, plopping himself comfortably. Sephiroth did not join him, instead standing before his friend to look him over. His feline stare made even Genesis stir a bit. "...You're lying." He spoke softly, eye's hardening.

"And you feel guilty." Genesis shot, causing the ever so stoic General to twitch.

"I should have stopped...if it wasn't for my over excitement, you would be in such b-"

"My actions were of my own my friend. I have been receiving daily examinations from Hollander." He rose and approached the still figure before him. "Im fine." He hoped his gentle tone would convince the man the this sensitive topic would end. A thick silence filled between the two. They both knew it wasn't true. That currently he was in pain. That the dark circles under his eyes was from the icy throbbing throughout his upper half in the night. From the knowledge of knowing that he was degrading.

This time he met Genesis with hurt eyes."You're lying to yourself."

The brunette felt his heart began to quicken in painful pulses and his mouth went dry. For the first time in his life, he became speechless. He wanted to speak, to scream at the man. To tell him he was wrong. But his mouth moved wordlessly. Sephiroth studying him, carefully choosing his words. "Genesis, Angeal and I have been looking for solutions to help you."

Genesis sucked in a breath harshly and viciously pulled away when Sephiroth reached out to him. "Help?!" He boomed. "What help am i going to get in this Hell hole?!"

"I assumed doctor Hollander was-"

"He can do nothing!" Genesis shrieked, a bubbling despair exploding within him. "He's a useless prick like everyone else here! That fucking president being the lowest of them all! Their all two faced hypocritical fools!"

Sephiroth stood in shock, watching as his dear comrades sanity cease to exist in a meltdown he didn't know he possessed. Genesis breathing became erratic and his shaky hand came to clutch his wounded shoulder. "And you…" He whispered, eyes flooding with betrayal. His voice shook. "I'll i've wanted…" He grew quiet, shrinking back to recollect himself. "I suppose i'm a fool. This could never amount to beyond something one sided…"

Sephiroth furrowed his silver brows in confusion. "What are you talking about."

Genesis let out a heavy breath, body slouched with fatigue. He took a step back and stood taller, the shaking subsided. There was no longer a wild rage in his eyes. but a deep seated madness in half lidded blues. "There is no hate...only joy." He started, turning to the door. "For you are beloved by the goddess..:"Sephiroth closed his eyes and sighed as the heavy footfalls made their way out. "pride is lost...Wings stripped away. The end...is nigh." He warned darkly before the door clicked closed, leaving Sephiroth with a numb cold.

* * *

Once again Cloud found himself succumb to his thoughts as he strolled through the slums. -_I suppose a casual walk alone isn't the smartest idea in this environment._\- He mused. Even so, it became a habit. To perceive and absorb the endless night life of the society below the plate. A mixed world of chaotic order that intoxicated the mind and quickened the heart. He could feel his blood rush in suspenseful anticipation, waiting for someone on something to dare violate him. In short, it was strangely exhilarating…

As foreign as he was, it was best to learn the ways of slum life even if he didn't particularly like the feeling of this new persona he developed. If it meant lying low under SHINRA's radar, he was willing. Every day he walked out paranoid that the infantry, or worse, SOLDIER would capture him. So much so that he memorized possible escape routes and hiding spots at any given yet, none have yet to came after him. as if they dismissed his existence as unimportant.

He reflected on the people and their unique mannerisms. How they spoke with heavy emphasis on their body language to communicate. How bold and uncensored their thoughts floated from their mouths. How they often based their actions purely on heated emotions and little prepared thought. At first glance, he dismissed them as reckless, but eventually came to see them as true compassionate individuals.

As he strolled back through sector 5, he came across the small park. He stood watching as the children held onto what little innocence they somehow had, carelessly playing and laughing. A pang of jealousy and anxiety swept through him. Jealous because of his lack of childhood, anxious because he felt that their happiness wouldn't last much longer.

"Yo, you make a habit of starrin at kids?"

having already sensed the presence of the two men behind him, he let his gaze linger on the children before facing the pair. The one who spoke, a messy redhead, tapped a EMR ominously on his shoulder, slick green eyes filled with challenging mischief. The other taller of the two wore glasses. He stood quietly behind, hands folded at the front. Turks.

"You gonna give me the silent treatment?" Red pushed. Cloud continued to silently examine before him. He was aware of their spying since he came to live with Aeris and Elmyra. They always watched him from a distance so it had never bothered him before.

"Did i do something wrong?" The cocky smiled and began to slink around Cloud like a Nibel wolf and it's prey. "Hmm...You know who we are kid?" He raised a brow and tilted his chin to him. Cloud locked his gaze with the man. "Turks." The redhead responded with a whistle. "Damn kid, either our a really fucking good actor or we don't scare you."

Cloud decided it was best not to retort to his comment, seeing as it was a stupid move to get on the Turks bad side. After all, they could do anything they pleased without leaving so much as a trace. Professional assassins, thats who the Turks were. "You've never approached me until now. Why is that?"

The Turk halted and gave the blonde a curious stare before glancing at his partner. "What makes you think we've been watching you, Yo?"

"I can sense it. Although usually it's just one of you."Cloud shrugged."It's logical to think that SHINRA would be atleast monitoring me if they haven't at least captured me."

Glasses shuffled on his feet a bit and his partner slowly nodded, a cat like grin spread across his slim face, seeing very pleased. He came up to Cloud and gave a hard pat on the back before resting his hand on a tensed up shoulder. "You're pretty good blondie! What's your name?"

Cloud froze at the question, skeptical why a Turk who was monitoring him wouldn't know his name. "...Cloud…" The turk nodded once, taking in the new information. "Hmm. Thats a wierd name yo. Names Reno." He gestured to glasses. "That their Rude. He doesn't talk much." Rude gave a curt nod. "You're pretty smart, yo." He sniffed, taking a once over and tapping Cloud on the butt. "Cute too."

The youth could feel his patience wear thin with their harassing him. "Did I do something wrong." He repeated. With a snort Reno reached out and tousled the blonde spikes, ignoring the question. His movements slowed as he inspected the hair with a surprising discovery. "Woah, it's so soft." His fingers laced through and played with the strands. "No hair gel or spray.." He mumbled. Cloud fidgeted under the close physical contact, unsure of what to do. Was he in trouble? Or was he just being messed with?

Reno seemed to notice his distressed posture and instead slipped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in close. "I like you kid, spunky." He beamed. "Id stay outta trouble if i were you. Best to keep low like you have been."

"I take that as a warning…"Cloud queered raising both brows. Rude gave another curt nod. "Alrighty Cloud." Reno let go of him and walked back to his partner, he gave a short wave. "Seeya round."

Cloud eye'd them as they strolled off, feeling more confused than worried.

* * *

It was later that evening that Zack knocked heavily on the door. Aeris was reading a book as she loosely toyed with Cloud's hair as he rested his head on her lap asleep. Elmyra had retired right after dinner and was also asleep upstairs.

The knock startled Aeris, surprised to hear one this late at night. Cloud's eyes shot open and was up before Aeris could put her back down. His actions reminded her of a guard dog. Rising she approached the door and unlocked it to find a downcasted Zack before her. She cocked her head in confusion. This was not a typical behavior for the optimistic youth. She immediately pulled him inside and shut the door. "Zack what's wrong?" Her voice expressed the concern she felt. Cloud came up to Zack and peered at him silently. Zack scratched the back of his head. He spoke quietly "Im uh, leaving for Wutai tomorrow.I won't be back...for a while maybe."

Aeris looked up at her lover in shock and then distress. "So...SHINRA really is going to war…"

All Zack could do is give a half hearted nod, avoiding the pairs eyes. He didnt want to go. At first he brushed the thought of war as some easy mission. But after all the recent training and discouraging tension everyone was emitting, the gravity of the situation was gnawing at him. He was scared.

Tears filled up Aeris eyes and she hung her head low, sniffling quietly before flinging her arms around the SOLDIER tightly. He rested his cheek on her head and held her, finding at least a little comfort. Cloud stood with uncertainty, looking at the displaying, noting that this was what people do when their sad. He didn't want Zack to go. From what he had learnt from books, wars could be very devastating, especially to the family. All they could do now was hold on and pray that their fears wouldn't become a reality.

* * *

Author's Note: Whew finally Chapter 6. So sorry for the delay. Due to tests and such I was not able to focus on the story. But now it's summer time! So more frequent updates yay! Also, last chapter... was cringe worthy and I am so sorry. I was sick while typing that and it was a train wreck so i went back and fixed that little problem. I made sure to type this one carefully… Wutai! Genesis! Does Genesis have feelings for Sephiroth? Did i slip in a little ol love triangle? Mayybbee. Next chapter will focus alot on Wutai but i'm not gonna drag it out because it's not the main point of this story so no worries. And i think thats about it? Yeah, please review and comment i love to hear from you!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Disclaimer: Please read previous chapter. Don't own nothing

* * *

He found himself clinging to his mentor, His conscious depending on the man's presence. It was the only thing that eased his nerves as they sat stationed in Rocket town. Since the departure, he had about as much sleep as his restless mind would allow. Everyone could feel it, the anxious energy despite the body weighing down and their stomachs twisted.

The assault was planned into two units. Genesis and a handful of 2nd's and 3rd's were their first wave. Angeal and his unit was the second wave. After a the first attack, Genesis was to send message by Turk to signal for Angeal to come in. Sephiroth himself had yet to be deployed out to the field, seeing as the president's best class was dispatched to the war effort. It left the SHINRA company itself vulnerable. Zack recalled the twitch of hesitation in the General. He felt just as passionately opposed to the war as Angeal and Genesis, but even as the General, his authority only stretched so far.

So here they were waiting, pacing with agitation for the signal to run into pointless bloodshed. Potential memories that would lead to an abysmal of regret and vivid nightmares. SHINRA's SOLDIERs were left to obey orders and somehow survive the lifelong judgment and pray in hopes to atone for their dirty hands. That is, if they left the battlefield alive.

What made it worse was the lack of contact between the two units. Zack hadn't expected radio signals in Wutai, not that calls were allowed to be made anyways. But still he worried for his friend and fellow SOLDIER. Angeal's words never made more sense to him till now as he sat paranoid, wondering if they were ok. Different scenario's filtered through his mind of ways that they could be killed. He tried desperately to push the thoughts as far away as he could, but when He was surrounded by fidgeting men he couldn't help it. Genesis had been uncharacteristically silent, brooding a deep seated resentment he dare not let show. It was the first that Zack had ever seen him so angry. He questioned if Genesis was really in the right mindset to clearly think in the midst of war. He couldn't stomach the thought of this crimson commander going ballistic or make a fatal mistake.

Zack let out a shaky breath and put his face in his hands, elbows firmly planted on his knees. His heart ached just knowing what was to come. They had been given clear orders, especially for Angeal and he. They were to be the front of the assault and as much as he wanted to plead with Angeal to not be a part of this, he knew he couldn't submit to his fears. His fingers curled in and pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes. No, he would stay by Angeal's side and stick it out together. He doesnt want to do this no more than you do he told himself. It was the only comfort his mentor could give him beside a weak smile and a firm squeeze on the shoulder. As much as Zack appreciated the gesture, they both knew it didn't help much to wash away the pit of nerves he had become.

It wasn't till the night after when a Turk rushed through Angeal tent door and requested to speak with him privately, eye Zack nervously who took the hint and unwillingly left the tent. The Turk being professional spies were their only source of communication between the two unites. On sight of the messenger, Angeal had guessed that it was the signal for his unit to finally move out.

"Genesis Has gone Berserk. He's out of control."

_-...Out of control? Berserk?-_ These were not words Angeal had expected to hear from the Turk and took a moment as sudden confusion set in. He struggled to speak. "What..do you mean by berserk? What happened?"

"Exactly what I said. They were just on the outskirts of the Wutai village when he…" The Turk hesitated. "He...sent the forest on fire and his unit disappeared with him." Angeal's eyes widened in shock and snapped back to the man. -_Why would he use a fire materia in a heavily flammable area? Was he ambushed?-_ "Was he cornered in an enemy attack?" He asked. The Turk shook his head. "No. But I did my best to follow them. All I was able to see was the fire casted in the sky further away and the sound of explosions…" He averted his gaze. "There was so much screaming.."

It didn't take long for Angeal to assemble his men and prepare to be shipped out to Wutai, Zack loyally at his side. His mind raced to pull the information into a logical explanation for his friends chaotic choice of action. Genesis may be hot headed, irrational and was typical to stray from standard protocol, but this was beyond him. He was a very intelligent capable leader, not some pyromaniac with a malicious intent on grave destruction. -_He would never...would he…?_-

Still, he kept his calm, only explaining in the lightest, vaguest manner of their change in plans. He was aware that he himself would be the only one who could confront Genesis, and Zack would be with him of course. On the hasty journey over, he assembled the group into 3 smaller units titled as A,B and C. Each unit had a selected leader equipped with signal flares for communication between them. He and Zack were separated with a different mission, one that was classified to the rest. He explained that it was for the purpose of "Getting in touch" with Genesis's group personally, as he put it gently. Zack however,knew immediately that there was more to it than what Angeal was letting on. As they took their separate path through thick vegetation, he noticed ominous dark puffs of smoke curling in the distance. He cringed inwardly and hoped that they wouldn't be caught in the middle of it. Despite his pestering questions to his mentor, he received only a shake of the head and the same bothersome explanation as before.

"Zack?" Angeal spoke after some time of tense walking."Do you know about dumbapples?"

Zack gave his mentor a curious gaze, noting the obviously attempt at making light hearted conversation. "..No, what is that?"

Angeal sighed and put a hand to his head. "Unbelievable...How can you not know about dumbapples?" He paused and gave the boy a disapproving shake of the head. "You'll never make 1st at that rate." With that comment, he continued walking ahead in a brisk pace. Zack froze in disbelief before chasing after the older man. "Whoa, wait! What are dumbapples?!" Angeal slowed his pace to match Zack's. "The official name is Banora White. The trees bear fruit at random times during the year." He Shrugged and pointed his finger up." Because of that, the townspeople affectionately call the dumbapples."

Zack nodded, letting the man continue. The lesson proved to be a good distraction as they made their way. It eased them, even for only the moment."The local farms had plenty of them to spare." He commented. Zack raised a brow and gave an accusing glance. "Oh, really? So you stole them." Angeal sighed and crossed his arms defensively. "We were poor Zack."

Zack leaned his head back. "Ha nice excuse!"

Angeal closed his eyes for a moment, letting the nostalgia kick in. "Even so, I had my honor…The largest Banora White tree grew on a wealthy man's estate. It was rumored that those apples tasted the best." A small smile grew. "But I never stole from that tree, because the wealthy man's son was my friend…"

Zack threw his hands behind his head, a lopsided look on his face. "IF he was a friend, you should have just asked for some!" Angeal put up a finger again and nodded. "Honor can be..quite a burden..at times."

The two suddenly grew quiet as they walked toward the smoke, the dense forest eerily just as silent. Zack's mind went back to what Angeal had just reminisce and his heart throbbed when it dawned on him as to why the memory had come up. He looked sympathetically up to his mentor. "That friend...it was Genesis wasn't it?" He remember when he told him that he and the Genesis were both born and raised in Banora.

Angeal nodded slowly, the icy grasp of anxious worry once again wormed its way to his chest. The blue orbs dug into him. "He's in trouble isn't he? That's why you and I are going to find him."

"I'm really not so sure pup." He responded in a soft tone, avoided looking at the large eyes that drilled him for answers.

As they spoke, their enhanced ears had picked up the sound of crunching leaves and rustling bushes. Their hands immediately went for the hilt of their blades, instantly switching from friends to soldiers. What they hadn't expected was a very startled 3rd to stumble out, coughing erratically, burn marks and ash littered his body. Upon recognizing the boy, Angeal quickly sheathed his sword and went to his side, trying to understand the incoherent rambling. He motioned a hand to Zack for a flask of water and urged the boy to drink. After a few painful swallows and a steady rub on his back, he finally spoke, throat sore and raspy from direct contact with the smoke. He quivered. "Ge-Genesis sir. He's gone..mad." He let out a harsh cough but tried to relay his message anyways. "He's taking everyone. Say's he'll make SHINRA pay and burn everything to the ground."

Angeal could feel his blood run cold as he heard the words. All he could do was stare at the terrified 3rd. -_He deserting…? Why…? What happened Genesis…_-

Zack echoed his thoughts, face full of distress. "So he's deserting? He actually said that?" All the SOLDIER could do was nod. Angeal was quiet for a moment, trying to organize himself. Helping the boy up, he instructed where to go to reach their boat before giving him a soft pat on the back and turning to mature features hardened with conflict. No words needed to be said as they both turned back to their path and began to follow the smoke.

The closer they got, the thicker the smoke and hotter they felt. All around them was freshly smoldering trees, many still aflame, giving off threatening fumes. "Cover your mouth and face Zack." Angeal called, bringing his arm up to shield his face as they trudged on. Chaotic noise muffled through the thick brush and flames. In the corner of his eye he saw a limp SOLDIER against the trunk of a broken tree, body covered in deadly burns. He heard a bewildered gasp behind him and knew Zack saw him too. The youth's eyes, red from the smokes irritation, went wide as they were glued to the sight. He voice cracked. "Angeal...Angeal we have to h-" The 1st shook his head and urged him, gently pulling on his arm to move on. Zack gave him a pleading look. "Angeal what if he's still alive?!"

"No Zack!" His voice boomed sternly, more harsh than he intended. His heart went out to him. "We have to keep going." He hated saying it but he knew that there were going to be many more injured and dead and they hadn't the time to go and help them all.

More and more it grew. The dead slack upon the bloodied dirt, the injured crying out for help, the fire blazing and the explosions of war drawing near. Everything made his heart go numb and mind switch off. Still, he urged his shaky apprentice on. He held firm to Zack's arm and could feel the fear taking over as the arm shook beneath his firm grasp. He wanted to be there for the boy, to cover his eyes and distract him from what he's witnessing. War.

As they closed into the outskirts of the village, they heard the yelling of SOLDIERs and gun shots rang through the air. His enhanced eyes shot about, scanning for the flame caster, until flimsy black feathers began drifting about him. He blinked a few times, thinking the smoke was playing illusions on his eyes. Until he heard the voice.

"When the war of beasts brings about the world's end."

Zack and Angeal became rigid, jerking around to figure out the direction of the voice. Their ears ringing from the constant booming and ear shattering shots.

"The goddess descends from the sky…"

Red leather fluttered as the 1st class came from above and landed gracefully before the pair, composed. He languidly stretched out his left arm, gesturing to the immense black wing behind him, its feathers shivered in the disturbed air.

"Genesis…" Angeal murmured, eyes transfixed on the wing that hung like a looming shadow around his comrade.

"Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift...everlasting.." His mako gaze closed to savor the meaning behind the ominous words before snapping back open to look upon the pair. "Angeal. I appreciate you coming to find me my friend." He gestured about him with spread arms. "It would have been difficult otherwise."

Zack flared beside the stunned Angeal. "Genesis! Whats going on?!" He stepped closer. "Why would you do this?! It isn't like you!" Genesis eyed the boy the cried out to him. He gaze a knowing look to Angeal, who gave no indication that he was going to fight, before stepping before Zack. This was not the environment for a proper discussion. Especially when the boy was without a doubt going to interrupt. His eyes lowered into an almost soft manner. He raised a hand, a green materia shimmered."This does not concern you, puppy." Before Zack could protest, he felt his body go numb and vision blurry. Everything went black as he landed on the heated soil.

* * *

Alarms blared in the hallways, red flashes illuminating the walls. Sephiroth paced quickly down the hall to the SOLDIER floor. The elevator couldn't go fast enough as he stood there impatiently, strategizing a formation to handle the attack.

He assumed there would be a commotion within the citizens and was not surprised to hear Avalanche's name as the signals boomed and a 2nd came dashing to him about news of feral creatures being released in the slums and even above plate within the private sector of sector 0. He felt irritation seep in as the numbered lights blinked on the screen to the SOLDIER floor. -_It's one thing to have an uprising and demonstrate your views. But to sink so low and endanger the lives of innocent people…_\- His mind jumped to Cloud. He felt a sudden panic in chest. It was ridiculous to worry over a single individual he told himself, but...

The metal doors slid open and he came out to see a crowd of 2nd's and 3rd's waiting for command. As they saw their General they quickly dashed together into formation and stood at attention, ready for their orders. He scanned the room quickly and turned and noticed a familiar Turk pushing for details on a SOLDIER, to his guess from a patrol shift in the sectors.

"Tseng." Sephiroth called. Said man halted his interrogation and came up to him. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Avalanche has attacked. Some cadets say it was they who released the monsters into the slums. The citizens are completely out of control. Most are Wutain supports and seem to hell bent on retaliation against the company."

Sephiroth nodded. For the moment there was no time to discuss the situation thoroughly. The private sector has to be detained first. He organized the SOLDIER's into groups to split up within the sectors to take out the monster situation and ordered the infantryman to scope out the possible Avalanche members for questioning. As he barked out orders, his men rushed to group and get to the private sectors.

Tseng eyed the man."i've sent some of my men to locate the Avalanche so you needn't worry about that." He paused and gave a slight smirk. "You should be down there as well. The Shinra building itself is fully guarded and i'm just on my way to the president. With you the monster situation can be dealt with quicker." -_I know you want to go down there_\- The Turk thought and gave the silver General a knowing look. Sephiroth met his gaze for a moment. The eyes said it all. Tseng was a man he could trust and his reasoning was logical. Convinced, he gave a curt nod and headed for the slums as well.

He made his way to Sector 5 and was instantly greeted with the beasts. He recognized a lot of them to be vicious groups of Bandersnatch and Guard Hounds. The flick of Masamune agitated the beasts and in a fury, raced towards him. Common enemies such as these were easy to take down in one blow with his blade and was easy to weave his way through the sector, taking out every monster he scanned out for. Any civilian he encountered was pointed to the nearest stationed infantryman in the area. They quickly thanked him and ran for safety.

Goblins, Blood Tastes, Smoggers and so many other creatures were swiftly impaled by the sharp steel he wielded in his hand. The flick of his wrist would send alluring flashes of color as the florescent lights of the streets danced off Masamune. Anyone who happened to witness Sephiroth in battle could earnestly tell of the graceful moves of the wielder and his fine companionship with his blade, but also of its the frightening damage he creates.

Passing through the streets he slayed the monsters that roamed erratically around, terrorizing anything and anyone. A Guard Hound snarled at his presence from a casted shadow of the a shop to his right. As the demon flexed to pounce, a sudden familiar pull caught his attention. Cloud. He was near.

The Guard Hound let out a howl and leapt in the air in a fierce attempt to wound the offender to be mercilessly silenced by Masamune. As the blade cut through gnarled flesh and bone, a thunderous quake shot through the polluted ground, causing Sephiroth to balance himself mid swing. He snapped to the metal gate by the accessory shop. A bone chilling roar ruptured from its direction making his skin crawl with goose flesh.

-_Thats by the church...Cloud_.-

He dashed to the rusty gate and pressed the button to open. With growing concern he passed through and made his way for the obscure building to his left. The ground trembled and debris crashed about,rusted scraps and trash flew about in a cloud of dry soil. Another roar bellowed in the air and it immediately sounded more familiar. He cursed. "What is a Behemoth doing here?"

From the sound of its cries, he judged someone was fighting it off. A SOLDIER more than likely. Nearing closer he saw a figure dash about in the commotion and repeated growls of protest from the beast. Its claws slashed at the air and swung its horns around wildly, in a drastic state of confusion. He readied his blade on approach to Behemoth when a loud battle cry seized his attention. The figure, more clear to see in closing distance, made his emerald eyes widen.

Cloud's lithe frame twisted in the air, a standard issue SOLDIER sword firmly gripped in his right hand. His eyes shun with a wicked purpose as he planted hard onto the beast's head, taking the hilt in both hands, and slamming the steel into one of its sprayed through the deep wound and onto the boy. Behemoth went wild and violently thrashed about, a pathetic howl of agony escaped. Before he could lose balance, Cloud swiftly pulled his sword out and flipped back off before landing onto the ground in a single beat and dashed towards the giant to take advantage of its exposed throat. The blades edge repeatedly slashed in different diagonals into the giant's throat, staining thick navy blue fur a deathly red, the life in its eyes blew out like a candle.

Behemoth fell to its side with a loud crash, not a muscle moving more. Assured, Cloud wobbled back and tossed the sword away weakly, slumping to the bloodstained ground. Pulled out of the show before him, Sephiroth ran to the boy who gripped his side tightly. Those large blue eyes looked up at him and made every muscle in his body tighten and constrict. Serpent like pupils drowned him in a feverish hold, Once again he found his voice caught in his throat, seeing the exact eyes he had look back at him as if he was to be devoured in a animalistic stupor.

"You have a restore on you right?" He asked, sensing the materia equipped on the man. He took his shaky hand away to reveal a deep gash in his side, a pool of red spilling out. His voice was laced in a heated slur. "You going to heal me or stare at me?" His eyes pierced accusingly at Sephiroth. Trying to recollect himself seeing as this was no time to gawk at the blonde, Sephiroth knelt down and brought his hand to the wound on the boy, fingers barely grazing the wound as he casts cure 3. A soft light began to emanate from his palm. Cloud felt his body shiver under the touch and closed his eyes as he felt the materia stitch together his was faster this way instead of letting his body slowly heal itself. He let out a groan and tilted his head to the side aa a strange euphoric bliss soaked in. A numb tingle prickled at his skin, easing his damaged nerves. It was uncomfortable, but oddly pleasant.

Seeing the bleeding stop and the wound establish itself faster, Sephiroth took his hand away and watched in fascination. The skin braided and stretched across newly developed flesh and bone, leaving in its work, smooth translucent skin. It was an incredible sight, how quickly Cloud's body was able to fix itself completely without even a small scar.

"Does it scare you?" Cloud asked, panting softly. His slits for pupils pulsed in its scrutinize wild gaze. Sephiroth found himself unable to look away. "im not sure what you mean." A small hand came up and grabbed the collar of his Black coat, pulling himself closer, his warm breath ghosting Sephiroth's skin. His own eye sharpened at the boys close contact, feeling alert as if he was in some sort of danger. Cloud continued to watch the silent twitch in the Generals jaw. "My eyes. It scares you doesn't it?"

Sephiroth felt his entire being go rigid as Cloud leaned in and with a warm tongue, licked at the smeared blood of the monsters he slaughtered moments before. A powerful urge to slam the boy down and remind him of his superior dominance racked through his body. It wasn't disgust. It wasn't hate. He felt...offended. No one would have dared to approach him like this and touch him in this manner. No, it went deeper than that. He felt offended because for once in his life someone actually intimidated him. Challenged him, leaving him a ball of confusion. It irritated him, driving him crazy that he finally found someone that he knew he couldn't control and their was nothing he could do about it. So has the only action he froze, somehow submitting to the touch of someone so much smaller and younger than he, but strangely just as strong.

Cloud pulled back, licking his lips inches away from his very own. He voice was low and hushed, almost soothing if it weren't for the animalistic state in his eyes. "This is what we are." He began. "Even though we were raised in different circumstances, blood lust runs deep doesn't it?" Sephiroth felt his blood run cold, hanging off of every word. His brows knitted in confliction. The blonde saw this and sat back on his palm, distancing himself from the General. "This bothers you don't it? Me touching you like this." He raised his palm and stroked the side of Sephiroth's neck, feeling the connection intertwine. He couldn't stand being an open book to him, it was an invasion of his very thoughts.

The hand left him and went back to the blondes side as he began to rise. Sephiroth stood up and grabbed Masamune, remembering his reason for being down here. He gave Cloud a quick scan over. "Are you alright now?" He asked, finding the words hard to say casually. Cloud nodded, eyes relaxing and going back to normal, easing his conscious. The danger left.

"Are you going to Wutai soon?"

It was an out of the blue unrelatable question that took Sephiroth a moment to process. He gave a quizzical look. "Yes, I will be leaving tomorrow afternoon. Why?" He saw it as no business of the blonde to know, but felt no reason not to give an answer. Cloud felt his side, and gave a moment of thought. "I see." He turned to the General. "I suppose I should wish you luck. Im sure you of anyone would know the unpredictable nature of war. So it would be wise to get rid of that cocky authority attitude you carry hm? Take care."

With that he turned back to the church and left a very very conflicted wide eyed Sephiroth standing before the church, stunned.

-_Why do I let him talk to me like that?_

* * *

Authors Note: Whoa super long chapter. I wanted to fit some other things in this chapter but i realized it was getting a bit too long haha. Damn Cloud you sassy boy you. I love giving Cloud a complex personality. We get to see a side of him that makes Sephiroth want to have a seizure. Poor child. I hope you all enjoyed this, i really appreciate everyone who has read this story, seeing as it's my first. Thank you so much! I really wanted to put in that dumbapple scene from crisis core. I just love the relationship between Zack and Angeal. So cute and SO chapter will tie up war with wutai so not to much more on that subject. So ya! Thank you and feel free to review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Pure enjoyment.

*_Italic* _ Means flashback

* * *

"So they have betrayed us.."

"You're wrong!" Zack bristled. "Angeal and Genesis would never do that! Especially not Angeal!"

Sephiroth stood quietly, stock still with his back facing the troubled apprentice. He had just arrived a few hours ago after hearing the urgent intell of Genesis hostile display, making him ship out sooner than planned. Leaving SHINRA so low on security after the AVALANCHE/Wutian uprise made him uneasy, but knew his calling to Wutai was an urgent matter he couldn't go against. Coming ashore he received word that a majority of the battle had been carried out successfully as Angeal's unit quickly seized the situation, both Unit's B and the remaining of Unit A gave signal that they had village under their control. He took this opportunity to organize and strategize his next move concerning the closure of this war and the disaster Genesis and Angeal had left behind.

Wutai was now under their mercy.

It was perhaps the only "good" news he had received even though a large part of him secretly wished the wutainese would prevail over SHINRA's relentless assault. Something about winning a pointless war had added to his stressed conscious. When he stepped inside the infirmary, a large tent filled with foldable beds, chairs, tables and large quantities of medical supplies, he was relieved to see at least Zack was there, albeit snoring loudly in a heavy sleep.

Upon hearing of Angeal's disappearance, he feared the idea of his desertion. Was it Genesis persuasion? Would he follow Genesis? For what purpose? It had become very apparent that Genesis had been out of sorts. His mind hindered back to their argument in his apartment. At the hurt in those auburn eyes.

"_I suppose I'm, a fool. This could never amount to beyond something one sided." _

What he had said that day had continuously echoed in his mind. What did he mean by that? He had always payed close attention to Genesis. His speech, his riddles, his very gestures and mannerisms. It all played a role to understanding his complex character. His red clad friend was known for leaving people stumped and clueless. But even so, what he said then was not his usual spout of temporary temperament. He looked so...sad? Was it sadness? As if he was almost pleading for something. A confession?

Confession to what?

*_The click of his pen to his desk ticked as he reclined in his office chair, defeated by distracting thoughts of the blonde boy in the slums invading his process through paperwork. _

"_Why, don't you look lost." A slick voice hummed, the tap of his leather boats on polished tile as he came closer with familiar grace. He took a seat upon the edge of the desk, a wry smile on his face. "I think this is the first i've ever seen you so distracted. Something on your mind?" He raised a brow, eyes narrowing with playful teasing. "Or should I say… someone? Hm?" _

_The silver SOLDIER chuckled lightly. Oddly, he secretly found Genesis playful nature welcome when he himself was stuck with drab paperwork. Genesis noticed the relaxed state of his friend and whistled. "Ooh, someone must really be in a good mood if i can make you laugh. Usually you're always such a robot." He brushed at his crossed legs, mumbling. "Always booting me out of your office." He fiended hurt. _

"_I am a busy man, Genesis." _

"_Yes but it is my duty to know whatever has you so distracted." He leaned in close, faces inches apart, that taunting smile never leaving his handsome face.*_

Sephiroth had noticed that his eye's, the blues that stared at him so intensely, were searching for something.

-_What are you trying to tell me Genesis…?_-

He turned back to Zack. Did you notice any strange behavior from Angeal or Genesis prior to the incident?" Zack shook his head. "From Angeal? No. But Gen...He was pretty quiet on the way over. Actually he's been on edge for a while now. Always quick to snap, you know? More than usual." He rubbed the back of his neck."I just thought the war was making him on edge like everyone else. But I think there's more to it than that…"

Suddenly, Zack froze, immediately becoming silent. Sephiroth eyed him curiously. A distraught face met him. "I remember…" He mumbled. "He...He had a wing!" Zack hopped up from the bed and paced before his General, who watched him with confusion.

"Zachary what are you going on about?"

Zack's arm shot up. "He had this huge ass wing! It was black! I saw it…. Their was feathers everywhere. Angeal saw it!" He exclaimed.

Sephiroth eyes narrowed, "Are you sure your eyes were not just irritated by the smoke?"

Zack halted in his tracts and gave Sephiroth the most serious face he'd ever witnessed from the boy. "I saw it."

Sephiroth tore his gaze away, conflicted by what he just heard. Sudden suspicion of hollander crept into his thoughts. He has been the one caring for Genesis since his accident after all. He saw as Zack's shoulders dropped, as if his very life seeped out of him. "So many people were killed." He let out in a hoarse whisper.

* * *

It wasn't long before the war came to a hostile close with Wutai's surrender to SHINRA demands. Their town destroyed and armies perished by SOLDIER's brutal tactics. Even so, SOLDIER shared their own loses. Small groups of 2nd's and 3rd's disappeared, assuming dissertation with and Angeal and Genesis. Others were killed or burnt alive in battle. In the end, a sad number of men were returned to SHINRA, most varied in injury. A small elite group stayed behind in Wutai as control. No one was happy with the war or its outcome. Many families lost their own in the meaningless fight and were greeted with a letter of their departure to the lifestream. A good majority of the citizens as well as SHINRA employees were not supportive of the war effort and left a bitter resentment in the conclusion. SHINRA had manipulated press to treat the situation with light hearted enthusiasm towards "Midgars new accomplishments!", but it left the people conflicted, once again questioning SHINRA's motives.

Cloud stared at the thick black words printed upon the thin grungy paper in his hands. They did not anger him, hardly even registering in his mind. He felt detached from the news, as if it didn't involve him. But it did, didn't it? He was a citizen within the slums yes, but he was still impacted by their actions.

"Zack should be home soon." Aeris murmured. Adjusting the flowers that, with crafty hands, produced into a beautiful crown upon Cloud's head who rested comfortably on her folded lap as they watched the flowers with a calming peace. As if the flowers were a stress reliever, just being in the church made it easier to breathe. The only thing he had closest to the outside of Midgar. His eyes flicked up at her. "How do you know? I have heard word each shipment of SOLDIER there are less and less. It seems many have died."

Her attention froze from the flowers and shot down to him by his harsh words. "Cloud thats very insensitive of you." She corrected him. He flinched and mumbled an apology, but appreciated her coaching of what to say and what not to say. Her posture softened with a wash of sadness. Her hands left his hair and slid down to his cheeks as she cupped his face tenderly. "If Zack had died in the war, I would have known by now"

Cloud became silent, all too well aware of Aeris spiritual connection with the planet. He himself could relate to her strange ability. He felt the lifestream's presence almost too strongly at let his view fall back to the flowers besides them.

Aeris eyed him. "Cloud, do you understand the concept of death?"

"When you die, your body will be absorbed back into the lifestream yes?"

She nodded. "Thats right. But do you know what that leaves?" He shook his head.

With her thumb, she began to stroke his cheek, her voice small and soft. "It means that they leave their loved ones behind. No longer will they be able to talk, laugh, cry. Its even worse if they leaves with a bad conscious….Do you understand what i'm telling you?" She watched as the look of thought filled the boy. He took a moment to form his thoughts into words. "I see what your conveying...but i cannot relate to it." Aeris nodded and watched the artificial light glow through. "I hope you never have to."

It wasn't for another two days did Zack finally arrive at the church entrance, head lowered and silent. She and Cloud had just finished the back rooms foundation for the stairs that had once scaled up along the walls. With helping hands from the children and regulars who would pass by, it was coming along nicely. There was an immense piece of some sort of contraption that spiked through the roof and buried into the ground though. Seeing as it was too much work to get rid of it somehow, they planned to build around it, as a nice decorative addition to the charming church of the slums.

Upon seeing Zacks downcast disposition, Aeris held in her longing excitement and approached him slowly. Without hesitation he walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her small frame, pulling her into a much needed hug. Even though she was determined not to let her worry show, her shaky wall broke and her hands clenched the back of his purple sleeveless turtleneck. She had never doubted his return, but the waiting always wavered her self assurance.

"I'm home." He whispered. She let out a weak chuckle, sniffing. "Welcome back, Zack."

Cloud watched the display of affection intently, feeling an odd...sadness. Upon seeing the SOLDIER, a large weight was lifted from his chest, even bringing on an almost smile. But now standing there uncertain, watching the two made him feel out of place. Was this jealousy? Is this what it meant to feel "left out' of something?

Parting from Aeris, he turned to Cloud and noticed his awkward demeanor. Cloud furrowed his brows and shifted his weight with unease, blinking big blue eyes at him, unsure what to expect. He twiddled with his thin fingers. Feeling the need to say something he opened up to speak.

"Welcome back...Zack." He copied from Aeris, seeing at what probably the most appropriate thing to say at the moment.

Zack gave a distant stare at Cloud before a soft small came up on his tired face. It was hard not crack a small smile at such a awkwardly adorable display. He came up before the boy with arms opened wide and gathered the blonde into a bear hug. Cloud froze from the contact, but relented and embraced the man. A warm sensation pooled in his chest. He had begun to miss the Zacks hugs.

They spoke a lot that night in the comfort of Aeris's home, over hot mugs of tea. Her heart squeezed as she saw the pained and disturbed psyche of her lover. His eyes down casted and unable to bring himself to speak of certain topics. She wanted nothing more than to take his experience of war away, so she could have the puppy back, but sadly knew that it was something that was going to take time. Deciding to give the two their space, Cloud excused himself from the table and headed upstairs to meet Elmyra standing on the steps, momentarily observing the couple below, still in her night gown.

"Mother, I thought you were in bed. Did we wake you? He spoke sincerely, the address of "mother" rolling rather smoothly out.

Shortly after staying with the two women, Elmyra saw it as a sign to simply adopt him as her own son and now the term "mother" was to be said, otherwise she would get angry and nag him. It came out forced and difficult at first, but eventually after saying it multiple times on a daily basis, he became used to it.

She shook her head. "No dear, just came down to get a glass of water. You heading to bed?" He nodded. She brought her hand to his head hand ruffled his spikes gently. "Good night Cloud, sleep well." He watched as she made her way down the stairs, before heading to his room and climbing into bed.

"What? Another mission?" Aeris protested. "But you just got back!"

Zack shrugged as he poked at his dinner. "Yeah i know it's not for another few days anyhow. Alot of things went wrong in the war and SHINRA all over the case. Wants to fix it as soon as possible you know?"

Cloud watched as Zack swallowed hard and continued to absently poked at his food. An unusual weariness consumed the man and it unsettled him. He too much prefered the Zack who was happy and energetic. "Where are you going?" He questioned. Zack took a bite and chewed. "Banora. Angeal and Genesis hometown. Tseng and Sephiroth are coming along." He swallowed. "Like I said, SHINRA is on edge."

Banora...He'd never heard of Banora before. But surely there were towns and villages he had never known. Ones that he would like to know in person. Clouds chest tightened. Outside….what would it be like? Beyond these doomed walls of isolation? He had seen pictures and read obsessively of the world and all its beautiful wonders… but to actually experience it first hand. It was an idea he could hardly even fathom.

"I want to go with you." He unconsciously blurted.

Zack and Aeris eyes shot to Cloud in surprise, An unsettling hesitation fallowed. Zack set down his fork and scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry Cloud." He started with a sigh. "This is a confidential mission. Besides, SHINRA does not allow civilians to go on missions for obvious reasons."

Something akin to determination budded within the blonde. "You could sneak me on couldn't you? As you drive out i could hop on somehow."

The SOLDIER studied the persistent blonde. Eyebrows drew together. "Cloud, what's all this about."

Cloud froze at the question. Why did he suddenly feel such a strong urge? Moments ago he was perfectly content on where he was. But now as this idea of outside warped itself in his mind. He felt isolated and a persistent desire to just get out overcame him. Aeris warm hand took his with a squeeze, an understanding resolve in her eyes. "Think about it zack, Cloud's been in a lab all his life. I think it understandable that he would want to go outside of Midgar." She reasoned. A small smile crept along her charming face. "Besides, he's a tough kid! He can handle his own."

"I still cannot believe you took down a Behemoth all on your own. If you didn't show me the claw you took from it i would never have believed you." Zack said in awe, shaking his head toward Cloud.

"Well, A SOLDIER was killed fighting it. I just finished the job." He explained. An interesting question popped up into Zack's head. "Hey, did they even teach you how to fight in the labs?"

"Zack." Aeris said sternly.

"Oh right." He mumbled, leaning back against his chair. He took a moment to ponder the idea. Cloud and Aeris waited in silence. "Well..I guess it could work. All you'd have to do is hop on the truck as we exit the freeway. I can smuggle in an extra infantryman uniform from a buddy so you can disguise yourself at the checkpoint leading out of Midgar. When you jump on I'll hear you and let you in." He explained. "But you can't get caught! If SHINRA found out i was letting civilians, especially you, You and i both would be in huge trouble." He added with warning, pointing a calloused finger at Cloud, who nodded. Aeris put her hand up to her chin. "What about Sephiroth and Tseng? I don't think they'd allow it." Zack nodded slowly, mulling it over. "I...I think Sephiroth would be okay with it. And that would be enough to convince Tseng I think."

Aeris turned to Cloud. "You really sure you want to do this?"

The rising anticipation that rose up within him was a good enough indication. Being in the slums amongst so many different people had opened this tiny secluded world of his into something so much bigger. And that was just the influence of one city. To witness the world...He wanted to experience as much as he good, even if it was just for a little while.

He met Aeris with a dead set resolve. "Yes."

* * *

Authors Note: First of all, im sorry i haven't updated for like a month i was on a bit of a leave due to things. But all is well and i already have the next few chapters ready! So im going to update every Wednesday! (Hopefully I can hold myself to that.) This chapter was a bit short but i figured that was a good stopping point. Next chapter will be a lot longer for sure. Cloud's first time outside? The baby is growing up! Thank you for reading! Till next Wednesday!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Disclaimer: I have no ownership in Final Fantasy 7. Written from pure enjoyment.

* * *

Those few days back from Wutai went faster than he had wanted. SHINRA was gracious enough to give SOLDIER a small break to recover and relax. A much needed reward. Not a day went by when his mind drifted back to the chaos that engulfed him that night in Wutai. The burning bodies, smoldering skies and cries of gunfire and comrades. And all for what? Mako? A reactor? As if SHINRA really needed it. They held an iron grip on a majority of the world as it is. A small island meant little. It made him sick how pointless the bloodshed had been. How wasted the good honest hard work the SOLDIER put into achieving their goals as warriors of the innocent just to die over a trivial matter.

As a child he looked at SHINRA as a set of stairs ascending to the goal to become a hero. A true protector of the peace. Not cannon fodder brushed away to do dirty work. It was decisions such as these that made him question what SHINRA really was aiming for. The more evidence he saw, the more conflicted he became at what he was doing with his life. He wanted to become a hero, his heart was set on that. Not like Sephiroth, some famous untouchable poster boy, but of his own brand. An honest approachable man like Angeal. As long as he could change people's lives into something more positive, to know he could help in some way, payed off all his hard work.

"Zack, it is unusual for you to be this quiet."

Zack snapped back into reality at the deep voice. Sephiroth, who sat across from him, eyed him curiously. He caught a sliver of fatigue in them and felt for the man. Everyone was on edge as much as he was concerning the whereabouts of Angeal and Genesis. Perhaps the only one who was collected was Tseng, who sat next to Sephiroth, quietly sorting out commands with a secretary on behalf of his absence for the next few days.

-_Thats right!_\- Zack eyed his pack on the truck floor and looked out the small window upon the truck side. Still on the freeway… Cars rushed by in the dimmed darkness. It was still dawn. -_The exit should be coming up soon...You better show up Cloud_\- He was sure he gave the proper time to the Blonde. His flickered back to the General who must have noticed his unusual antsy behavior. Sephiroth quirked a brow at Zack who let out a weak smile and scratched the back of his messy hair. "Sorry." He felt the need to find an excuse for his behavior. He felt the gears turning. "I uh..got into a fight with my girlfriend. Y'know Aeris?"

Sephiroth blinked as if he was just asked what a chocobo was. "Yes i do Zackary, I believe we met at one time. I also recall you present then too."

Zack froze and his eyes went wide with embarrassment as he recalled that day and facepalmed. -_Good Gaia! Why am i so stupid!? Why am I even trying to find an excuse anyway? Its not like i need to cover up anything!_\- He sighed. "Right...My bad."

Tseng snapped his phone shut and turned to zack. "We will be riding for a while. It will be a long ride so it would be wise to re-"

A sudden thud was heard on the top of the vehicle. Both SOLDIER and Turk snapped to the roof. "What the hell?!" The driver exclaimed and pushed on the breaks. Zack looked at Sephiroth and watched as his eyes widened at that familiar presence and snapped to Zack, A dozen questions forming in his mind. Tseng already held out his pistol.

Zack could only let out a weak apologetic grin as he unlatched the one of the doors and pushed it ajar, letting in a small blonde to jump in. On reflex Tseng pointed his pistol and Cloud's eyes met the tip of the barrells entrance. A Black glove shot out and grabbed the pistol to direct its aim away. Cloud looked up to see a sudden fierce protective demeanor on Sephiroth as his gloved hand gripped the gun away.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on Tseng!" Zack called, waving his hands. Tseng shot an irritated look towards Zack and returned his pistol calmly, not letting Sephiroth's sudden aggressive nature intimidate him. For a flicker of a moment he thought the General was going for his elbow to snap his arm in two. He felt a small shudder zip through his spine.

Sephiroth watched the boy for a minute who kneeled as still as stone on the floor. Turning back to the driver, he gave a curt nod, authority in his voice. "Ignore this. Keep to our destination. We have no time to lose." The driver hesitated but gave a small "Yessir." and the engine started up once again.

Tsen never took his eyes off the Blonde. For Sephiroth to be so quick to defend...No..In fact to even defend someone….Cloud most certainly had the interest of the General. He let his even glare settle to Zack who was now rummaging through his pack. "Zack, what is the meaning of this? Bringing on a civilian from the private sector" He gave a quick glance back at the blonde "Especially of his case to a mission is strictly against protocol. You both could be seriously punished."

Zack brought out a folded up infantryman uniform and helmet and handed it to Cloud. "Quick,put this on, we're coming up to the checkpoint." He turned to the two men who gave an accusing stares, expecting a good answer. "Um." He started. "I dont really have a good reason..Cloud wanted to come because he's never been outside so…" He gave a pleading look to Sephiroth. "I couldn't say no to him! I know this is dangerous and it means putting him in harm's way...but…" His words faded. He didn't really have a valid point to convince the two. He just felt bad for the boy to be locked in a lab all his life…

A thick silence hung between before Sephiroth sighed and turned once again to the drivers window. "You saw nothing. To you, he is simply a n infantryman." The driver flinched and gave another small "yessir." He looked down to see the blonde dressed in standard blue infantryman attire. His now gloved hands focused on belting on the straps and lacing up his boots quickly. "Cloud." He called, taking his attention from his boots. "You are to remain quiet, and when either of us address you in public, you are to say yes sir and do as you are told, understood?"

Cloud gave a silent nod and pulled tight on his strings. Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you certain this is a wise decision. We are on a confidential mission."

"I have not forgotten." He sat back down and folded his arms and legs. "Cloud can handle his own as long as he stays close. Zack will take full responsibility."

The 2nd class beamed and pulled Cloud into a headlock, a big grin plastered on his face. " Alright! Spikey you're with me!"

The checkpoint inspection went smoothly and the atmosphere settled down significantly. Cloud sat closely next to Zack who had his arm draped loosely around his shoulder. It was a kind reassuring gesture. Leaving Midgar was exciting but nerve wracking. Being close to a Zack reminded him of home with Aeris. His thoughts of home eased the nerves a bit.

Eventually the topic turned to the mission at hand. A more private discussion for the 3, so naturally, he tuned it out, instead to take in his situation. The last it wanted to be was a burden. To stick close to Zack and Sephiroth was the wisest decision. He had never really fought before and barely knew the technique behind a weapon. The battle with the Behemoth was purely a survival instinct. One he was grateful for having. All he wanted was to see the outside for himself. An innocent enough request. He would see the outside, take it in and then return home to Aeris. There was no harm in it and he swore to not get in the way of their mission.

With his conscious justified, his body eased and he let his eyes wonder around the truck, happy that, not including the driver, it was so spacious considering that two of the four occupants were both six feet tall and had the build to match. His view fell on the General who sat on the other side facing him. Tseng was discussing with Zack the sightings of the two missing 1st class SOLDIER and their objective in Banora. Cloud took in all the details he could of the man before him. How everytime he blinked it oddly reminded him of the feathers on a bird's wing as it beat against the wind. -_To have eyelashes that long is just plain unnatural…_\- Not just the eyelashes either. Clouds gaze swept down at the silver hair the smoothly pooled down behind Sephiroth and onto the metal bench. -_It goes past his waist...It must be inconvenient to have hair like that in battle._\- Before he knew it he became fixed on the hair as his mind wandered about all the things it must be inconvenient for. The list went on. Realizing he was rudely staring, he pulled his attention back to Sephiroth's face to find those slick green eyes watching him. He had been caught staring. He felt his throat go dry as he became trapped in that look. His chest felt tight and body numb. Somewhere in his mind it was almost as it he could feel Sephiroth's thoughts and emotions.

He took notice that the closer they were, the strange their connection, stirring up dangerous urges. For a fraction of a moment his he would fall into a bipolar mind set. At one moment he itched to lash out at the man. To feel his fingers stretch out, wrapped around his throat. His nails sink into that pale skin...feel the life squeeze out of him as his throat constricted under the pressure. But other times...a hot wash would fill his body and cut his breath suddenly short, speeding up his heart rate. A strange desire to be close to him, body like a magnet that made standing on weak legs difficult. To reach out and touch him as if he were something he'd desired for so long. His warmth, smell, even his taste...He felt himself drown in his presence...These vivid images cloaked his conscious everytime he was near Sephiroth. It was disturbing, but pecked his interest all the same.

As they drove out of Midgar, Zack closed the shutters on the windows, including the one that opened to speak to the driver. He wanted to keep the outside a surprise for Cloud, saying that he wanted it to be a special gift tonight.

"Tonight?" Cloud questioned.

"Banora is two day trip by truck from Midgar." Tseng explained, amused at Cloud's anticipation to see the outside.

The ride proved to be a bothersome cell for the two young boys. Zack shifting between squats and tapping his feet obnoxiously in utter boredom, while Cloud huddled up on the bench, knees drawn up to his chest as he tried to calm his nauseous stomach.

"I guess you learn something new everyday, huh spike?" Zack weakly joked, trying to make his friend feel better. He rubbed small circles on the blonde's back. His body ready at any moment to lurch over into the bucket Tseng graciously gave him to empty his stomach into.

"Motion sickness is rather common for those who are not familiar with moving vehicles. Do not blame yourself, Cloud." Sephiroth reassured, a small smirk on his face. All Cloud could do was give a weak nod, spikes dropped slightly as he curled up tighter if that was even possible.

Eventually night arrived, the driver turned off their designated path to a grassy clearing under a tree. No one was grateful for the hum of the truck to cut short than Cloud, desperately wanting to get out. The others felt the need to stretch their stiff legs.

"You ready, Cloud?" Zack asked, helping the sick blonde in question up. They made their way to the heavy steel double grabbed the handles and swung the doors open and hopped out. In an instant Cloud's situation with motion sickness faded as if it never tormented him to begin with. He didnt even register Zack's hand grabbing his to help him down on the soft ground.

Grass…? He looked down to see the green blades littering the ground below him. Their sway in the light breeze entrance him. His eyes noticed the gentle light and traced up to the sky. His breath caught.

"This...is the sky?" He mumbled.

Stars blanketed the sky as far as his eyes could see. The caster of the light, the moon, seemed so much bigger than he had imagined. It almost seemed alive.

"Sky looks endless doesn't it?' Zack hummed, once again taking the hand of the awe struck boy and guiding him forward. He pointed at the tree. "Ever touched a tree before?" Cloud silently shook his head, taking in the engravings of the bark and its cluster of leaves.

Zack pulled off Clouds left glove and brought his hand up to the bark. His fingers gently brushed the rough texture, the deep carvings and residue of thick sticky sap. Pulling his hand away he examined his fingers to see the sap smeared on the tips.

Sephiroth leaned against the truck's side, watching the sheltered walls of the boys world slowly erode away. Zack ruffled Cloud's hair and waltz over to Sephiroth, an accomplished smile showing white teeth. "I think he likes it!"

Sephiroth hummed. "That he does."

"I understand, please inform me if you receive further notice." Tseng clicked at his phone before snapping it shut to put it in his suit pocket. Sephiroth and Zack's attention shifted to the Turk.

"Activity has been confirmed in Banora. Sightings of Genesis clones apparently."

Zacks fists tightened. "Genesis…"

A flicker of movement caught Sephiroth's eye. He glanced behind him to see Cloud's form further distancing itself as he traveled further in the valley. -_Wandering off are we?_-

"Do you think we can convince them to come back…?' Zack asked.

"Genesis? More than likely not. But Angeal however….I suppose its up to them and their reason for deserting." Tseng explained. noticing Zack's sudden deflation in mood, he added. "But, that is why we are on this mission, maybe once we hear their side, we can find a way." This brought a small glimmer of hope in Zack's eyes and he gave a grateful smile. He turned around, expecting to see Cloud still entranced by the tree. "Wha?" He looked around, not seeing him anywhere. "Where did he go? Cloud!" hE called.

Sephiroth strutted past Zack toward the valley. "i will find him. Zack, Tseng, stay by the truck." Zack protested to go but felt a firm hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Tseng shake his head. Feeling defeated, he grumbled and set out to do hasty squats to vent.

The valley soon mixed and clustered with the growth of life. Thicker vegetation began to fill the grassy land and trees towered over Sephiroth, casting heavy shadows. He followed the pull he felt from Cloud, and listened to the soft echoes of activity in the woods. He found the soothing rhythm of the crickets chirp and bubbling of the streams welcoming. A much needed change compared to the industrial chaos of Midgar.

Following his senses, he spotted Cloud a distance away, the moon's light giving the blonde spikes almost appear white.

"I thought my orders were clear to stay close." He let out smoothly, but to no avail, the blonde paid him no mind. He sat on the grass where a creek passed before him, his now gloveless hands fiddled with the soft grass. He stared off into the sky, a clearing between the trees tops. After a long moment of silence, Cloud spoke. "do you like it outside of Midgar?" He questioned, turning to meet the approaching General who came to stand beside him.

"...Yes, its a nice change of pace from that of Shinra."

"I feel more free here. More open. I think i understand what people mean when they say Midgar suffocates them."

For a while, they stayed like that, comfortable in eachothers company as they relaxed, in nature's comforts.

"I am jealous of you." Cloud stated, breaking the silence. Sephiroth caught off guard, looked down of Cloud with confusion. "Im sorry?"

"I said i am jealous of you." He repeated. "On missions you are sent to all corners of the world. What I see here is a fraction of what i'm sure you've seen. " He finished quietly. He felt frustration bubble up within him at the thought. It wasnt fair…

"Cloud…" Sephiroth found himself clueless as what to respond with. The blonde shook his head and rose to meet the older man's side. "i imagine Zack must be worried. Lets go back." With that he turned and began retracing his path out. Sephiroth stood there feeling an uneasy weight press upon him before willing himself to follow in tow.

* * *

Author's note: Yay I stayed on schedule. This chapter about the banora mission was meant to be much longer, but i realized it would have been too long so i'm splitting this in two. We'll just have to see Cloud in action in the next chapter. Till then! Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Square. I do this only for fun

It was the first time he had ever slept outside, Never in his life as a lab subject would he have been able to imagine what it felt like in the cool grass, swiftly sweeping in the soft breezes, The tips tickling his skin. It was an incredible experience just to be able to breath in actual fresh air. No staril air circulation system could ever compare to the real thing.

Zack had joined him outside, telling times of when he as a child would lay under the stars in Gongaga. How he would watch the twilight and sometimes even see a light shoot across the dark sky. Cloud had become intrigued by the discoveries Zack made as a boy in nature. He continuously asked questions and the 2nd was happy to give answers. Their topic eventually shifted from him as a child to when he would get sent all across the globe to carry out missions. Zack boasted on in great enthusiastic detail of his many battles, his arms mimicking swings of his sword as he fought ghastly beasts.

Looking back, it was his first really giddy experience with childlike wonder. He pictured Zack fighting off incredible foes in the most amazing situations. It filled him with excitement and envy. The only time he ever got anywhere close to what Zack had was the Behemoth. He yearned for that adrenaline rush and drive to come back. Where his body took over and mind silenced.

The rest of the drive to Banora took a majority of the morning. Cloud felt himself beaming as he witnessed the bright blue sky through the small window. To see the clouds rolling by. He saw it plenty in books, but to see it in real life was something else. He felt his stomach flip anxiously, thinking about banora (And the motion sickness he struggled with since riding it the night previous). He had never been to another town, he was nervous. What would the people be like? How was he supposed to act? Zack tousled his hair and had assured him that he would be fine so long as he stuck close to him. His eyes had wandered to Sephiroth then. The silver general had his eyes closed most the ride, only to open when engaged in conversation. He payed little attention to Cloud.

"Aahh…Finally out! Im starting to hate that truck…" Zack exclaimed as he hopped from the truck bed and began stretching. He set to doing a few squats to get his muscles working. Tseng spoke shortly to the driver, instructing him to find a spot near to hide the vehicle and stand watch. Sephiroth had already set off to the village without a word. Cloud flinched from the brightness of the sun, immediately shielding his eyes as they began to burn from staring. It took a while to adjust to the brightness and looked around, the nausea in his stomach slowly disappearing. He watched Sephiroth back slowly get smaller as he walked away. He felt a gentle rub on his back. "You ok there?" Zack asked.

"He is acting strange."

"Hmm.." Zack hummed in distantly. The rubbing ceased and his arm slipped around the blond's shoulder, his hand resting on limply. Cloud eyes stayed on Sephiroth, but his mind flickered to the sudden strange aura from the taller boy. "Its probably 'cuz Angeal and Genesis could be here. Worried for them y'know? They were his two closest friends after all…" He felt the tension in Zack's muscles tighten and looked up to see worry etched on Zack's face.

"Zack?" He called, feeling uncomfortable for his uncertainty on how to treat his friend. Zack blinked and looked down. He immediately pulled away, as if he was shocked by some terrible secret revealed to him. "Oh, uh, I-Im sorry. It's nothing…" He shook his head and awkwardly turned to follow after Sephiroth. Cloud rubbed his shoulder, feeling very uneasy and perplexed. What was that?

A short brisk pace lead them to an open gate and a large building of classical architecture. Very fitting for a country town. He had noted the arched trees and the purple fruit. -_Are these Dumbapples?_\- It was on the few days off Zack had after the war. An evening he and Zack took a walk to Wall Market for a few things Aeris asked them to pick up. He remembered the small smile and sad eyes as he told the story Angeal had told him. -_I wonder what they taste like…_-

"Whats this building for? A town hall?" Zack questioned, examining the building. He shifted to a large mechanical weapon hunched in the corner of the yard, lifeless. Cloud eye'd the machine, feeling very suspicious of its presence. Zack waltz over and knocked on it a few times. "A SHINRA mech? Could this be Genesis doing?" He mumbled.

"Zack, Dont touch that. Its valuable evidence." Tsend hissed.

"What?" Zack swung around. He put his arms behind his head. "Like knocking on it's gonna do anyt-"

"Zack!" Cloud shouted. He quickly ran in and pulled Zack away as a pitched beep was emitted and its guns began to fire.

Tseng let out a frustrated sigh. "What did i tell you." He turned his back and began to walk toward the village gate,paying no attention to the raving mech homing in on its targets. "It's your fault it was activated. Take care of it and report back to me." He gave Cloud a gesture to follow him, but the blonde shook his head, eyeing the red eye analysing him. The Turk shrugged and walked off, leaving the two boys to take care of the weapon.

Cloud was awed by its structure. At least 20 feet tall with joints representing that of legs abling it to walk about. It reminded him of a spider, with its 2 pieced body and six legs. Both arms shot out bullets, blades attached under the bottom of the barrels entrance. Its twisting back oddly unnerved him. "This is SHINRA's weapons." He npted, shifting in his step, prepared to dodge the assault of the bullets. Zack stepped in front of him, sword drawn defensively, an excited smile showing white teeth. He nodded to Cloud. "Yep. Not all look like these though. SHINRA's weapons department gets creative with ways to kill its enemies."

The mech shook about and redirected its aim upon Zack, who grabbed Cloud and ran to it's side, the arms vibrated as it fired a round. "Cloud I want you to run off with Tseng, don't want you to get hurt. Aeris and Seph would murder me!" He swiftly dodged the next stream with practiced speed. Taking his blade, he swiped at the frontal leg joints, the few unguarded areas his sword could actually cut through. The tech faltered from the sudden break and its legs and began to rattle. Noticing it's charge, Zack lept back and watched as a field of electricity emitted from the metal vessel. He back stepped to Cloud, eyes steady on the field. "Cloud, seriously, you should go."

The boy shook his head. "I don't want to leave you alone. I want to watch you fight." He responded earnestly. Zack gave him a quick glance back, could handle his own, he reasoned. He gave a thumbs up and nod. "Alright! Two legs down, four more to go!" He darted back to the mech now that its field was down.

Cloud moved back closer to the Town Hall, trying to be as little of attention as possible. Gears turned in his head, thinking of other effective solutions to damaging it. -_Its_ _body is covered in Thick armor, Zack's sword would not be able to pierce it. The outer joints are a weak point but the inner 2 legs could prove to be a problem. So perhaps he took out the front and back, it would make the mech incapable of moving properly?_\- Clouds eyes went to Zack, who struggled to get to the middle legs without the metal stomping down on him. Seeing a plan, Cloud began to shout his plan when Zack rushed in, sword ready. Sensing the SOLDIER coming within physical range, it swung its gun arm to its left and made contact with the side of his forehead. The 2nd crashed back from the impact and felt his vision go into a white fuzz in his daze.

Cloud wanted to sigh in frustration. Devising a plan was not Zacks strong suit it seemed... He sprinted around the Mech and to Zack's side. "Oooh...my head." He hissed. A gash spread from his left eyebrow to his hairline, blood trickling down. Wasting no time the guns were raised and pointed to the pair. Cloud tsked seeing as there was no time to pick Zack up and move from it's rage. -_What now?_\- His fingers slid over the smooth surface of a rock in the ground when a sudden idea popped in his head. _Electronics need energy to work for every function, a certain amount is needed to carry out these processes…So if you overloaded it..._ Taking the rock he rose and chucked it hard at the red eye analysing him. The rock, to his satisfaction, was able to crack the screen, causing the mech to halt. Cloud examined the damage. -_It cracked the eye, but it can still see…_\- Giving him a small window of time, Cloud fished around Zacks pockets until he felt the smooth surface a green orb, materia. From the slight spark in his body, he knew it was a lightning materia he often carried with eyed the Mech as it periodically scanned its surroundings, confused by the chopped, hazy images in its view. Frankly he wasn't even sure if he could use material but it was the first thing that came to mind.-_If Anything, Zack's sword is right there_.- Getting a feel of the material, he closed his eyes and focused. He could sense the energy flowing through it. A warmth radiated through the stone and wound itself to the surface of his palm, creating a soft glow. Suddenly, a surge of power erupted and a hot white flash bursted from the air, cracking down on the machine. The overwhelming charge caused it to seize up before going limp and caving in on itself. The red eye slowly dimmed out.

Zack shook his head, trying to clear his vision. Sitting up slowly he peered at the smoking hunk of metal, a wry smile crept on his dirty face."Hey, i didn't know you could use materia. I'm not even surprised." He chuckled. "Thanks man." Letting out a thankful sigh and reached for his sword to return it to his back and materia into his pocket. His head throbbed from the wound. Cloud jogged over. "Zack, How are you feeling?" He raised his hand to graze the wound gently.

Zack shrugged. "I gotta cure, it'll be fine. Gotta headache though." He smirked, getting out the cure. "That was some smart thinking though spike."

Cloud nodded and eyed the cure."Can i see that?"

Seeing why not, Zack gave the orb to the expecting hand. His mind focused on Zack's head wound. "Hey! There we go!" He heard Zack exclaim. His eyes fluttered opened and looked up to see the green hue stitch up wound. The blonde shrugged. He felt a small bubble of accomplishment grow within him. So he could use materia. He had always seen them at the materia shop in Wall Market, but never saw the need to use one. Glancing back, he looked at the motionless form of smoldering metal before walking to the village. "Tseng is waiting for us. Let's go."

Following the trail they came across a split. One way lead to the village and the other to a house much like the others but larger. Tseng's figure could be seen in front of the house walking about.

"Tseng." Zack called. Tseng walked towards the two. He noticed the, now a scratch, on Zack's forehead. Expecting no less, he then inspected Cloud, not seeing any injury at all. Again, he expected no less. He turned back toward the house. "This is genesis's home. His parents are wealthy landowners."

Cloud followed the pale tree that arched over the entrance. His face dropped as much as Zack's.

"_But I never stole from that tree, because the wealthy man's son was my friend."_

Tseng voice called them back to attention. "They weren't mere acquaintances. They grew up together, and were best friends." He explained. Zack nodded. "So genesis deserts and gets his best friend Angeal to join him…" He put his hands on his hips. "Is that it?"

Tseng nodded. "Sephiroth believes that is the case."

Sephiroth..Cloud looked around but did not see the Silver General anywhere.

Tseng titled his head to the tree. At its base was a mound of dirt and rock. Cloud noted the fresh look of the dug up earth. "A grave stone. Still very new." He turned to Zack and Cloud. "Zack, Cloud. Go and inspect the village. Im sure Sephiroth is there as well." He headed to the mound. "I'll check the grave."

Zack winced. "Ugh. So Turks always do this stuff?" A tone of disgust apparent in his voice. Tseng frowned. "Someone has to do it."

"Must be rough…"

"Don't worry." Tseng reassured, raising a hand. "We're paid much better then you are." A small smirk crept up along his thin lips. Zack jolted back and Cloud felt his mouth twitch. "What! No way!"

They made their way to the village and came across a bit of an issue. They did not know which house could possibly be Angeal's.

"Zack, something's not right…" Cloud spoke quietly, an uncertain danger alerting him. The town was silent like a ghost town. No activity whatsoever. It struck him as peculiar. Zack noticed this as well, agreeing with him. "Mh. Stay on guard, alright?"

They decided on splitting up to check each home. Each door that was open dampened their luck however. It was not people within the houses, but fangs, snarling for a battle which would be easily solved with Zack's sword through their throat. "You think the fangs is the issue?"

The blonde stared as the slain bodies. "...No...no there is something else going on" He faced the 2nd. "Even fangs could not simply eradicate all human activity here. Surely we would see a evidence of a villager within the homes. At least their bones."

It wasn't till the last house did they have any luck. With a knock, the door was opened to reveal the stoic face of the General.

"Sephiroth! There you are! You able to find anyone?"Zack questioned hopefully. Sephiroth stepped aside and let the two in. HIs eyes lingering on Cloud.

Sitting at the table was a middle aged woman with short graying hair and skin beginning to wrinkle. Her demeanor was solem, coming to terms with something she knew she could do nothing about. Despite this, Cloud found her presence warming. Zack straightened up a bit and waved. "Uh, greetings ma'am."

"This is Angeal's mother." Sephiroth explained, coming to stand beside the frail woman. "Are you with Sephiroth?" She asked, her eyes on Cloud suspiciously long. Zack nodded. "My names Zack."

She paused, recalling something. "Are...are you Zack, the puppy?' Her head tilted in question. Cloud felt a bit surprised at such a innocent, but hilarious question.

The boy became baffled. "Excuse me?" He pointed to himself and quirked a brow. She elaborated, turning back to the table. "My son wrote to me once about you. Zero attention span, restless as a little puppy." She let out a small chuckle.

"Thanks Angeal…" Zack muttered.

Sephiroth stepped in. "Angeal left his sword here, which leads me to believe he is still in the area. Genesis came back a few weeks ago with an army of cohorts. This ties in with the time of his disappearance."

"So then what about the other townspeople. All me and Cloud found were monsters."

Gillian wrung her hands tightly. "He took their lives….." She closed her eyes. "Genesis...he used to be such a good boy…"

The room fell into a heavy silence before Zack decided it appropriate to speak. "Angeal…" He began. Gillian turned and looked at the sword. "That sword represented our family's honor." All their attention drew to the large broadsword. Cloud was memorized by its empowering design, thinking that if he were to have a sword, he would want one like that. Zack slowly approached it slowly. -_I see...no wonder._-

It wasn't long after leaving the house, Zack received a call from Tseng saying he spotted a Genesis copy entering the villages abandoned factory. Following the trial that started near Gillian's home, they came upon numerous Genesis copies. Cloud watched as Sephiroth graceful handling of Masamune and Zack's powerful swings, taking on each enemy. Standing there, he couldn't help but feel useless, not having a weapon to fight with. Then again it was unlikely they expected him to fight.

Seeing the factory in sight, they followed the trail up the hill and met with the waiting Turk. Deciding it was wiser to jump in from above then walk in through the front. Zack was the first to fall through, breaking the skylight window to allow the others access. Tseng followed suit. Sephiroth and then Cloud. They landed on a 2nd story platform that lead down to the main floor. A door off to the far left that they presumed lead to the front. Various supply crates piled through the building.

"This must be their headquarters." Tseng contemplated, making their way down. Sephiroth cut down any Genesis clones that threw themselves to battle him. They walked into the door to a small office littered with boxes, books and a desk with a large monitor. Cloud saw the dust collected upon the furniture as well as the wall and windows. Vegetation grew upon the outer windows. The vine and ivy curling about. It was unlikely anyone was using the factory previous. It made a good hideout for a large number of people to be manufactured. -_Or clones i should say_-

Walking over to the computer Tseng began to type quickly, watching the monitor closely. "Cloud, search through the boxes and shelves for any evidence of the Genesis or Angeal's whereabouts. Mybe we will find clues to the creation of these clones." He met Sephiroth with a glance. The General nodded and called for Zack. The two disappeared through the door that lead to the front.

"Infinite in mystery is the fit of the goddess."

Upon entering the room, every muscle in Sephiroth body tensed. His hands clenched around Masamune's hilt.

"We seek at thus and take to the sky."

Zack's lips fell into a tight line as he followed Sephiroth in. The evening sun shown through the stained and growth covered windows where the cliffs did not cast its shadows. There sat Genesis, one leg propped up as he held his precious copy of Loveless.

"Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest."

Sephiroth stood patiently in front of Genesis, stoic as usual, as he took in the recited act. Zack was reluctant to come close. The auburn looked at the two ready to battle. A small smile made it all the more unsettling. "Zack, the puppy…" He greeted and looked upon Sephiroth. "And...my dearest friend…" His eyes closed almost with sadness.

"Genesis, you know why I am here." Sephiroth spoke. Genesis chuckled and rose. "I see the trio has been united once more." He rose both arms.

Zack furrowed his brow when he heard the tap of boots coming from behind. He swung around to see Angeal's hardened face come into view. He wanted to call out to his mentor and throw himself at him, but saw the change in the 1st eyes.

-_Angeal why…_-

Genesis took in the serious expressions on his friends faces. "I suppose that is not the case…" He tsked, putting Loveless inside his coat pocket. "We three seem to be pursuing different paths." His eyes looked upon Sephiroth. "How disappointing…" He shook his head and like a switch his aura changed drastically, a murderous look in his blue eyes. "Thick headed fools. Have you not noticed the betrayal that falls upon us?" His fists clenched and flames erupted. "You SHINRA dogs!" His hand raised in a flash and Zack shielded himself from the scorching flames, closing his eyes on reflex.

Cloud and Tseng both turned toward the commotion in the factories front. hearing the eruption of the dispute, Tseng motioned Cloud close and the two dashed in to see a horde of Genesis clones and Zack Shielding himself from the lingering flame that left smoking marks on the cement ground. Tseng readied his pistol and began to shoot at the clones. Cloud searched about and noticed a skylight window had been broken as strey glass shards still fell into bits. It seemed only Zack was left. Had Sephiroth gone through the sky light?

Zack quickly recovered and faced the clones, reading his blade in a hurry to slash away. Angeal was here! He had to see him! "Dammit! I have to go after him!" Tseng met Zack's side and continued a precise aim.

"I assume this was Genesis doing."

Zack nodded heavily, a sheen of sweat starting to break through. "Ya. So was Angeal. Sephiroth went after them." A clone jumped from above and hacked down making Zack dodge out of the way and hastily swing his sword. Blood began to coat his sword and splotch the floor, As many crowded around him. He noticed stray clones wander away past him. -_Retreating already?-_

He looked over to see what they were doing and realized Cloud was standing there, caught up on what to do.

"Shit! Cloud!" He screamed as one broke through from an above skylight and crashed down on the cornered blonde. He motioned to rescue his friend when a flash of a blade caught his sight and he quickly deflected it.

"Get out of my way! Tseng!"

But Tseng was caught up with his own swarm, with nothing to defend himself except his small pistol and a dagger hidden in his sleeve.

Cloud felt the wind knocked out of him as the enemy slammed him to the ground with the boot crashing through his ribcage. He coughed and felt an explosion of pain shoot through the back of his head. His heart began to race. He struggled to get up as the clone kneed at him in the stomach. It raised its blade and sliced at the blonde who could only reach out and grab it. the edge cutting through the flesh in his palm, blood bubbling out and slipped down his raised arm.

-_What am i going to do? I'm in danger. Can I do anything?_-

He heaved, his body beginning to pale and shake as self control slowly slipped from him, fear and frustration edging its way. The other clones crowded in. He felt suffocated, further pushing him.

-_Think. What did i do last time? I had a weapon then! I'm cornered. What do i do? What do i do?_-

"Cloud!"

-_Zack...Is he ok?_-

"Cloud!"

A clear numbness cloaked his mind. He felt his muscles move before he could decide what to do. Taking the blade, he struggled with the clone and succeeded with a strength he didn't know he had. Before the other clones could attack, he quickly wobbled back up, feeling his body already fix his fractured ribs, sweat beginning to form. He took in quick breaths and dodged as he felt the whoosh of wind by his face as a fist came at him. Feeling at the rough handle of the blade he took from the genesis clone that had been above him, he gutted the assaulter. He felt the rip of its tissue and explosion of red rush out from the wound. A scream retched out of the clone. Cloud let out a large grunt trying to yank the blade from the stomach is was embedded within.

He wasted no time in avoiding the others attempts to land a kick or punch . He watched how they swung their bodies around as the extended their leg out to kick. Seeing this as an opportunity to be useful and learn from his enemies, Cloud attempted at the same move, aiming at the side of the clone. He successfully knocked the Genesis clone off balance and faltered to the ground. Using the heel of his boot, he stomped hard on it's diaphram. The body lurched and curled in, trying to nurse the wound.

He felt a surge of satisfaction at the crunch of bone and seeing the clones writhe in pain. His breath came in short puffs as he fought off his attackers, carefully watch and mimicking their style. Slowly he felt his mind crumble and succumb to this strange pleasure he had always felt guilty of indulging in.

Zack desperately slashed through the obstacles bombarding him as he made for a tilted slash to the shoulder. He looked to the swarm to spot Cloud on his feat and...fighting. He almost got cut with the blade as he watched Cloud slash almost exactly like they would at him. How his kicks were about as accurate as the clones they faced. It was as if he was trained as they were, but faster and surprisingly stronger.

-_Well he is superhuman like Sephiroth…_-

Filled with a relieving reassurance in the blonde, he focused on his attacker. The clones dwindled in numbers but still pursued relentlessly. Tseng saw this a distraction from the actual task at hand. Genesis. He turned to Zack. "Zack, get Cloud and go after Genesis." He eyed Cloud's sudden ferocious behavior wearily. Raising his pistol he shot a clone in the chest. "Ill handle this."

Zack nodded and ran to Cloud who was preoccupied in slitting the throat of a clone. His handle of the blade improving with every kill. "Cloud, let's go!"

He saw the hesitation to pull away in Cloud's eyes. A cold shiver ran through him. The boy seemed engrossed in the battle and struggled to snap back to reality. Zack quickly took his arm and the two ran from the factory entrance. The sound of gunshots grew distant. Zack's typical guilt trip rolled in his mind, worried for leaving Tseng to deal with the Genesis copies alone. -_He's leader of the Turks Zack, he can handle himself._-

"We need to hurry to Angeal's house. I need to make sure she's ok." Zack said. He glanced at Cloud beside him. The boy was breathing hard and eerily quiet. His small hand gripping the Genesis copy blade hilt tightly enough to turn his knuckles white.

The two dashed as fast as their feet could take them, their boats picking up the dry dirt beneath their soles. His first priority was Gillian. She was the only surviving villager in Banora and with the Genesis copies amuck he feared for the safety of his mentor's mother.

"Cloud." He huffed, not bothering to check if he was even listening. "We need to get Gillian first."

Silence met his plan of action and he felt worry for his friend. -_As long as he stays beside you, he'll be ok. There's no time for this right now._-

Deciding to brush off the eerie behavior they continued down the dirt path until a vibration went of in his pants pocket. At first he thought to ignore it as unimportant but then that "what if" thought came to mind and persuaded his phone. He noticed Tseng's caller ID and immediately flipped it open to press to his ear. His run slowing to a quick jog. "Tseng."

"_Zack, i've just been informed an airstrike is to be engaged soon. Luckily i was able to hold it off to buy you some time. But that is all we have. Hurry with caution." _He urged.

Zack let out an irritated growl. "Right." He shut his phone and put it back in his pocket. Speeding up his pace, he saw the gate leading to the village in view. Cloud silently jogged close behind.

Finally reaching Gillian's house, Zack spotted the door already open. Fearing the worst, he bolted through the door only to stop in his tracks. His breath caught in his throat. Lay before him was Gillians lifeless body. The only remaining villager and Angeal's mother, dead before his feet. Cloud forze just outside the doorway. His eyes transfixed on the motionless body. His current state could not feel the same shock and sorrow as the man standing next to him.

A raging burst of resenting frustration and anger coursed chaotically through Zack. Not wanting not believe the sight in his eyes, he took a few unsteady steps back only to feel a very familiar presence to his side. Angeal.

As he saw the shameful confliction in his mentor's shifting gaze, his mind jumped to unforgiving conclusions. unable to rationalize his actions, Zack's rage teetered over as he took hold of Angeal's uniform, shoving him against the wall. "What the hell did you do Angeal?!"

Cloud stood stock still until he felt Angeal's body lurched his way, as Zack's fist etched itself in the Angeal's cheek. Taking a hasty step back, Angeal's large build collided hard with the ground. Still, Zack did not relent. "Is that...is that your idea of honor?!"

Angeal winced with his deprived energy, trying to get back up. His head began to pound from the pain settling in his cheek. "My mother...could not continue to live. And neither could the son." He spat out hoarsely.

"What are you talking about? What's going on here!"

"I told you"

Cloud's body immediately rushed back to attention. He looked toward the sky to see Genesis float languidly to the ground, the grace of his singular black wing sparked a fire within the pit of his stomach.

Angeal's face fell in defeat upon seeing Genesis appearance. His apprentice bristled further, wanting to scream at not only Angeal, but Genesis as well. There were too many questions he didn't have the answer to. Tseng had warned about the missile strike. Time was crucial and yet the situation had come to complete chaos.

He was not alone. Cloud's body tensed at Angeal's being, but Genesis was something that made his insides fester.

Upon entering the scene, Genesis heart froze in shock. For a moment he wondered where this sudden predatory fear came from. -_I haven't felt this attack since that fight in the VR with Sephiroth…_\- His mind trailed off as his eyes locked onto a small blonde boy standing a distance away, large eye's drilling holes into him. He felt his skin go cold.

Sephiroth, finally catching up to Genesis trail, hopped upon on the the village homes and upon entering the square, he felt a heavy tension in the air.

-_Cloud and…_-

Not daring to take his eye's of Cloud, Genesis addressed Sephiroth. "This is him, isnt it?" He hissed. "The blonde Zack often spoke of. I believe it was Cloud was it?"The red General stood his ground firmly, not willing to admit the intimidation he felt crawl up his spine.

Sephiroth spotted Angeal and Zack at the corner of his eye, both frozen, not wanting to intervene. To attempt to put the situation under control, he stepped forward and noticed Cloud twitch, eyes flashed a sicking green. Despite the obvious murderous intent, he stood protectively in front of the blonde. The last thing he needed was Cloud to be brutally diced apart by Genesis Rapier. What confused him most of all was Cloud's odd aggressive behavior. -_What is going on…_-

The auburns eyes narrowed. "I see." His mouth twisted into a betrayed scowl. Rapier rose and fixated its point toward Cloud. "You've been held in a bitch's grasp, my friend."

Cloud's eye's snapped at the words, a flood of raving furor over came him so much so Sephiroth's breathe hitched, fearing what was to come. Attempting to stop Cloud's madness.

But before he could, Cloud had already bolted past, swords readied at the one winged SOLDIER. His teeth gnashed together, beautiful blues turning into icy lunacy. Genesis felt a thrill of such a potentially dangerous aura fly at him with record speed. In a flash, Rapier came up and blocked the first strike. His red glove crinkled as his hold tightened. He was astonished as he felt his body give in a bit. Such a small body could carry this terrific amount of strength?

He had no time to ponder the mystery before him however, as the blade's danced all around him, forcing their way through his quick defenses. Sparks flew dangerously from colliding iron. He knew if Cloud managed to land a blow, limbs would fly.

-_I cannot Keep this up_-

It took a moment, even for their SOLDIER enhancements, to see the fight unfold before them. Cloud's blood thirsty assault on Genesis cease to give, bounding and twisting. Ageal felt oddly compelled by the youth. What drove him to attack so ferociously? Was it a grudge? or merely a whim of instinct. Zack had told much about Cloud. A mysterious boy akin to that of Sephiroth. In honesty he had been curious to meet him. It was sad that their first encounter was in the company of his dead mother. Such poor circumstances…

Seeing as he had no part in this battle, nor was it his concern, he rose and slowly backed away, A brilliant white wing tore from his back. Zack didn't know what to do. He couldn't stop his best friend from a possible chance with death, and now he watched his beloved mentor slip through his fingers once again. He looked at Sephiroth to see even the General was torn by the situation. He closed his eyes in sorrow, not wanting to look. He felt the flutter of wind pick up as he heard his mentor fly off in the clear sky. Once again he could do nothing.

Genesis began to feel impatience. It was becoming increasingly difficult to deflect Cloud and it was making him hate the pretty little thing. He was done entertaining. He waited for his window of opportunity, which was very small. The blade on Cloud's right flew down, hoping to atleast clip the 1st on the right shoulder. It left his side completely exposed and Genesis wasted no time in targeting it. He quickly weaved to his left, the blade nicking him on arm. Instantaneously, the fire from his slotted material resonated in his gloved palm and slammed bundle of caustic heat in Clouds side, earning a surprised grunt. The fire ate through his skin and blistered the muscle and tissue below, churning it into a sick mess.

"Cloud!" Zack shrieked.

Cloud's side flared up in pain, halting his attack. His body collapsed to the ground from rush to his side. A howling scream bubbled within his throat but his pride allowed only a suppressed groan through gritted teeth.

Sephiroth visibly whitened and rushed forward only to be met with Genesis Rapier. The 1st shook his head silently, watching Cloud as he prowled upon his writhing form on the stone.

"pathetic." He cooed.

Clouds squinted eyes darted open to meet Rapier rise above him and slice down through the middle of his chest. slicing cleanly through his sternum. Cloud gasped and let out a cracked silent scream as he felt the blade twist itself deep within.

"GENESIS!" Sephiroth roared.

"im truly disappointed. YOu put of an impressive front but you can't fight worth shit. Really…" He spoke softly, feeling a great satisfaction as he watched Cloud squirm beneath him like the dirt he was. He foolish boy with too much power in his hands.

Despite his pain, CLoud rose a trembling hand and gripped Rapier, his hold still strong. He flashed Genesis a deadly stare, his pulsing pupils suddenly thinned into mere slits.

Genesis halted.

"...That's…."

Genesis backed off, pulling Rapier harshly from Clouds body and readied his wing. His skin resembling that of thin paper and his hands suddenly became clammy and shaken, making it hard to keep a solid grip on his beloved sword. He gave Sephiroth a pained knowing stare.

"I know now….We are nothing...but monsters."

The whisper met only the General's ears as the black feathers rose and lifted its master into the endless blues of the sky and drifted swiftly away. fuzzy pieces as dark as coal floated lazily like a trail in the sky. He watched the figure disappear into the distance.

Zack rushed past him. Cloud lay in a pool of his own blood, harshly sucking in air. Zack dropped to his knees and brought Cloud into his lap. He traced a hand to the burnt flesh. The tissue already began to mend the 1st degree disaster. That brought relief to the 2nd but the hole in his chest continued to spill.

"Cloud. C'mon buddy. Stay with me." He shakily encouraged. Checking his pockets a stream of curses followed. Before he could find his cure, Sephiroth already began to take out his own.

"N-no!" Cloud choked, pushing himself weakly from Zack. Zack grabbed his shoulders, trying to steady the boy. "No?! Cloud your fucking bleeding everywhere!"

"Shut up! I don't need to be healed!" He growled with slurred words. Sephiroth debated on wether to heal him anyway.

"I...He was right…" He coughed, thick red saliva splattered into his cupped hand, some dribbled down his chin. "I...I needed this…" He mumbled before collapsing back into Zack's lap. A sudden quake vibrated his body and all he remembered hearing was the heavy explosions destroying the once small village of Banora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note: I...Am back! And what better way to be back then with a super long Chapter! I feel so guilty cuz I actually have a few chapters already written, but i've procrastinated on typing them up because it takes me forever..i don't know why but i HAVE to hand write it before typing. I just get so distracted on the computer i can't think straight. Im sure im not alone on this issue. It sadly makes the process a lot longer. Ah well. I will get around to typing up the next chapter very soon. I can guarantee that. This chapter was very difficult for me and i had to go through many different versions and edit a lot because i just was not satisfied. It's a critical moment in the plot and therefore should be done correctly! At least in the next upcoming chapters we'll get to see some real romance in the air between the General and his chocobo! Again, Really sorry for the delay! But thank you for sticking with me! Onward.


	11. Chapter 105

Chapter 10.5- Bonus Chapter

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not by any means own the rights to Final Fantasy 7..wish i did...but i don't.

* * *

Note: Yay double digits. About time i reached chapter 10... decided to write up a small bonus chapter of fluff. A small break from the plot i guess? Just to show the relationships a little more. Tell me if you guys like this so i know whether or not to continue adding these in every so often.

"Say... Cloud?"

Cloud popped his head up from the couch cushion, a lengthy novel in hand. "Yes?"

Elmyra's aging hands carefully grazed over the scattered puzzle pieces. "What would you like for dinner tonight?" She mumbled. Her sharp eyes flickered over the small broken up picture, scanning. "I hadn't planned anything for tonight."

He set the book down on his chest as he lay back down across the sofa. Several wonderful recipes raced through his mind. He was a definite fan of the "Gainsborough cookbook" as they proudly called it. And he wasn't alone. Zack and even some slum locals praised the culinary skills that come out of the kitchen.

"Well?" She pressed, snatching up a piece and squinting her eyes through her glasses, trying to compare it to the rest.

"That cabbage soup…" He reminisced.

Suddenly he heard a soft chuckle come from the elder woman. "My my, you mean the one with all the carrots and such?"

He nodded.

Elmyra burst out laughing. "Goodness Cloud you remind me more of a rabbit every day!"

Cloud frowned at the remark. To compare him to a small defenseless creature was absurd. How is he in any way like a rabbit? He let out a defensive sigh. "I fail to see how i resemble a rabbit."

Aeris waltz downstairs, an empty laundry basket in her hands. "Well," She began. "Your small, cute, you got the big adorable eyes and fluffy hair. Soft like a rabbit y'know? A-"

Cloud lifted a hand to silence the brunette. "Please. I give…"

Both ladies chuckled. Elmyra toyed with a stray piece in her hand. "Cabbage soup mmh…? Well that's not hard at all to make. But You two will need to take a small trip to the market for some items."

Aeris sat down the laundry basket atop the dryer. "Write me list."

As Elmyra checked the kitchen stock to see what ingredients were missing, Cloud dog-eared the page and put it atop the coffee table. He stretched and padded over to the hallway for his worn boots and began to put them on, Aeris chatted away about a sale going on at a fruit stand.

"Here you go. Don't take to long now. That's a slow cook recipe so if you want it by dinner time i suggest you hurry."

The two nodded and headed out the door. Judging by the drop in temperature, Noon had already past and nightfall was close on its way. Aeris held her jacket tighter around her, the cold nipping at her skin. Cloud could sympathize, he did the same.

"Cloud we should get you a thicker jacket." She protested, seeing the blonde give into a slight shiver. "I don't want you to get sick again...that was awful…"

"Perhaps I should." He agreed. A thicker jacket would be nice, Winter had come and it hit the slums the hardest. Unlike Sephiroth and all of SOLDIER whom undertook mako injections, thus inheriting the incredibly useful body adaption of extreme temperature resistance, Cloud was the exception. In fact his body was more sensitive to temperature fluctuations than the average human. It had just turned to fall when he came to live at the slums and the drastic environmental condition left him shaking and coughing in his bed with a high fever. Aeris and Elmyra fussed over him like gawking mother hens for 4 dreadful days. He had never gotten sick before and therefore that first time left a mental scar within him. Never again would he get sick he vowed.

A lengthy walk later they finally arrived the slums wall marker. A rather shady place in certain areas. Cloud always became highly attentive to his surroundings while in such a dangerous place. For Aeris sake, he always held a small switchblade in his pocket. He held confidence in the physical damage he could commit upon someone with or without the knife. Still, it was a nice comfort. So like the faithful guard, he walked closely beside Aeris as she weaved around the various food item stalls, haggling prices with the shopkeepers and merchants.

Aeris giggled while putting a head of cabbage into her bag. "It's so funny to see people drool over you. You're literally a head turner Cloud."

Clouds brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Look behind you."

He turned his head to the side casually and peered behind thick lashes. Several men hanging by a shop entrance kept stealing uncomfortably long glances. Woman who passed by would quickly look behind themselves at him, their eyes would light up momentarily.

-_Did this always happen? Am I so strange looking? Is it the hair?_-

In confusion he turned back to Aeris. "Why do they keep looking at me?"

Aeris sighed and continued walking on. "To "Drool" or be a "head-turner", Cloud, is someone's who's so attractive, people can't help but stare."

"Attractive…? Me?" He said dumbfounded. How so? He was the smallest weakest male he'd ever seen his own age. How is that by any means attractive?

"Yes, you."She pointed a painted finger at him. "You just don't see it yet." She leaned forward in another vegetable stand, eyeing the various sizes of freshly picked carrots. "Mmh...what's that saying again? You are your worst judge? Critic?" She shook her head. "You get what I mean."

In truth, Cloud didn't quite get what she meant, but did not argue against it. Aeris continued to pick out the ingredients and before long they were finished with a full bag of what was to later that night become a delicious cabbage soup.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7. All rights belong to Square Enix.

"Cloud…" Zack whispered softly. He watched his friend shake violently in the corner of the helicopter, propped up by small stacked supply crates. His stomach twisted seeing Cloud desperately try to hold his wounded side, panting hard and fast, eyes wide and focused on nothing. Neither he nor Sephiroth could do anything about it. They fought with the blonde, when the helicopter came and Tseng ushered them inside. Cloud soon miraculously regained consciousness and went into a wicked frenzy, screaming and swiping at them to stay away. He would growl at them, crinkle up his nose and let out a painfully throaty hiss. Zack understood that this was not Cloud, but a defense mechanism. Serpent pupils nailed him down, his walls of calm control broken and shattered by Genesis's Rapier.

Zack's gaze fell to his right arm, suddenly chilled by the suffocating dreary walls of the helicopter. Thin purple bruises wrapped around his tanned skin. Cloud had lunged at him when he and Sephiroth did an attempt to restrain him so that they could help with his wounds. But to no avail, Cloud was able to wriggle out of Zack's grasp and attack him. His pale shaky hand grabbed his right arm with a deadly iron grip and with the leverage came up and bit Zack on the neck. Hard enough to pierce the skin and draw blood. If it wasn't for Sephiroth stepping in and pulling the raving youth away, he would have suffered more than a mere puncture wound and some bruises.

So they sat there quietly, the steady drum of the Helicopter's blades and the occasional radar conversation between pilot and bass. Tseng hadn't interfered, instead choosing to keep a steady eye as co-pilot. A nameless face that Zack either never saw or never cared to remember controlled their metal vessel tensely.

-_Cloud probably spooked him. Hell..he has us all on edge…_-

Taking a glance to his left, Sephiroth sat there, eyes transfixed on the blonde, Those cat like emerald eyes were grim with something haunting, as if painful memories had stirred up within him. Zack watched how stiffly Sephiroth sat, his adam's apple bobbing up and down as he found it difficult to swallow. Yes..they had all been on edge, and as the came closer to Midgar, they realized they needed a plan.

"Cloud cannot function as it is. It's going to be difficult to sneak him out without the suspicion of others." Tseng mused.

The 2nd scratched his nose in thought. "Well as long as he has his helmet on, people won't think him more than a cadet right?"

"Yes...but if people see him injured as he is, the security at the pad will demand immediate medical attention and want to know of his identity. I don't see him being able to walk properly let alone stand still." Tseng's eyes flickered to Cloud, who had calmed significantly since boarding. His eyes were heavy lidded and breathing shallow. "Perhaps you could carry him." He started turning back to Zack. "That is if he lets you. By now it's likely his exhausted all his energy and i'm sure the blood loss is contributing."

"Would me carrying him seem suspicious though?"

The turk shook his head and gestured at the blonde. "I don't see why. With your friendly reputation, security wouldn't really bother if we said...say he got motion sickness and threw up and is having difficulty getting back to his lodging?"

Zack's eyes lit up at the lie. "Yeah that would be a pretty good excuse. I don't think anyone will mind." He shifted to the supply crates Cloud leaned against for support. Often times, Infantryman and SOLDIER damaged their equipment and garments during field missions. SHINRA saw it as a helpful resource for helicopters or trucks shipping out their men to bring extras. "It's gonna be a bitch changing his clothes…"

"As I said, he no longer seems in the mood to fight back anymore, I don't think it will be much of a challenge for you and Sephiroth now."

Zack shrugged, guilty pity in his blue eyes. "I just don't want to cause him any more pain than what he's already in you know? But it's not like i can just carry around a bloody kid on my back." A sudden question popped up into his head. He quirked his head back at Tseng. "How am i going to get him out? I can't take him through the front entrance."

"You will take him to my apartment."

Both Zack and Tseng whipped around to Sephiroth, who didn't bother to meet their surprise stare. His focus was on Cloud and Cloud only.

Zack's brows furrowed at the ludicrous idea. "How the hell are we going to get him to your room? There's camera's everyone and not to mention any strange activity, especially involving you, tends to travel around quickly. Hojo would be on our ass quicker than the prez finishing another donut."

"Im sure Tseng can conjure up something, After all, something of this sort is the speciality of the Turks." He flashed a knowing gaze toward Tseng, who already began to brainstorm.

"Your room is only accessible by elevator." He mumbled. "If we were somehow able to tamper with the security system…" His mind immediately trailed to a certain underling of his. He let out a hasty sigh and fished out his PHS.

Reno lounged in his chair, feet propped comfortably up on his small desk. He payed no attention to the mounting files of soon to be due paperwork he was expected to fill out.

-_Me? Paperwork? Pssh._\- He scoffed.

Instead he occupied his hands with a rubix cube. He'd been at the damn thing for a while now and had felt that he was beginning to make some progress on the contraption. HIs tongue stuck out in mock concentration until Cissnei, a petite red headed Turk (not nearly as red as he himself of course) shoved his feet from his desk, making his grip on the colorful cube fumble and fall to the ground.

"Oops." She feigned innocence.

"Shit yo, I was in the Zone!" The Turk whinned.

Cissnei chuckled and pointed to his PHS, which to his surprise, began vibrating atop his desk. A smug look crossed her round face. "Look, you got a call."

Reno growled at her and snatched his PHS. When he read the caller ID, he froze. Tseng. _-Oh….wasn't he coming back today?_\- His eyes shifted nervously to the ominous stack of paperwork he promised Tseng he'd finish by the time he got back. Immediately deciding to block out the imbedding chill, he focused on his caller and put the flipped open phone up to his ear.

"Yo."

"Reno, I have a task for you." Tseng's voice came through. " You need to be quick."

-_Well hello to you too, asshole…_\- Reno leaned forward in his chair, picking absently at his nails. "Ya boss, what's up."

"I need you to make a disruption in the security room. No security camera's that is."

Reno raised his brows at the request. "You smugglin somethin' in yo?"

He heard a frustrated sigh on the other end. "Reno, if this wasn't a private line…" He heard a string of mumbled Wutainese. -_He's doing the nose pinch thing again, I can almost see it._\- Reno smirked. "How long?"

"Could you manage 20 minutes?"

"Gotcha boss."

"Thank you, Reno. I suppose I owe you for this."

Reno glanced back at the pile of unfinished papers. "Yeeaaahh...say, as a payment. You c-"

"You didn't finish your paperwork did you?"

Reno bit his lip. -_It's like being scolded by your mom._\- "You...could say that."

Another signature sigh could be heard. "Very well. you will not be punished. Now go." The line died and reno closed his PHS, feeling upbeat knowing he could live to see another day.

The Security room was quiet as usual. Nothing new as any other day. The security officer sighed, lounging in his chair. He flipped through a suggestive magazine featuring Costa Del Sol's hottest new models. "I got this job because I thought this was going to be exciting…" He grumbled to no one in particular. "This is SHINRA after all, the biggest and most targeted corporation in the world."

"Funny ain't it?"

The sudden voice jolted the security officer, causing his propped up legs to smack on the control system and spilling his coffee all over the various switches and screens. "Shit! What th-" He gaped at the mess and looked up to see a redhead in a suit whistling over his shoulder.

"A T-Turk?!" He squeaked.

"Man dude, you really made a mess." Reno mumbled, sipping on his own cup of coffee(containing more creamer than coffee), a brow raised in mock surprise. "You should clean that up."

The poor security guard stumbled up and ran to the other side of the room, searching through some cabinets to find some sort of napkin or cloth to wipe up the mess before it seeped into the crevesses and caused a malfunction. Reno took this opportunity to, in his slick manner, gently press a few buttons and flip some switches, causing the screens to turn into a fuzzy static haze. Quickly he took his own cup and casually poured some on the wires. He heard the faint beginning of a hiss and took a step back, sipping what was left nonchalantly. -_That should buy you as much time as you need._-

The unfortunate security officer finally found some napkins and dashed back, his face fell as he saw the damaged of what, to his knowledge, his clumsiness had caused. Reno faked a surprised glance over at the monitors tweaking and showing various error screens. "Fuckin' clod! Look what ya did!" He gestured at the thousands of gil worth of damage. "You're gonna have to shut the whole system down now. Yo, you're in deep shit."

Reno almost felt a twinge of pity for the overweight guard who looked like he was about to cry, watching the monitors glitch and spazz out of control. Seeing as his job was done, reno took his cue and waltz back out, his empty styrofoam cup held loosely in his thin pale hands. -_I love my job._-

Getting Cloud dressed proved to be a more torture than challange. The blonde indeed contained little energy to fight, but it didn't stop him from holding back growls of agony as they did their best to peel off his uniform in the dim metal vessel. As Sephiroth did his best to wipe of the caked blood from Clouds face and body, Zack hunted for a Infantryman uniform small enough to fit him. When he managed to collect what he figured would do for the time being, he turned to find a very conflicted Sephiroth hovering over Clouds legs.

"Here, these should do." His words shook Sephiroth out of his inner musing, making Zack wonder what was the problem. Cloud panted harshly, biting his chapped bottom lip. -_There's no time for idle chit chat_\- He thought.

By the time they had changed his clothes, Clouds wounds had begun to stitch up slowly, at least enough to stop the bleeding. What was there was a thin stretch of newly developed pink flesh. They were careful not to stretch or tear the skin as they raised his arms to slip on his black undershirt and sweater and held each leg carefully, not to touch or snag on any of the sensitive wounds while putting on his pants. By the time the pair finished, the helicopter was beginning to land on the pad. Sephiroth gave Cloud, now equipped with his helmet, a once over, making sure no dried blood or wounds were visible to the security awaiting outside. Seeing no evidence in sight, he gave Zack a hard stare, before turning to the opening entrance.

Zack let out a soft sigh, feeling anxiety build in his chest, hoping not get caught. He knelt before Cloud and spoke softly before gently adjusting him up onto his hunched back, a firm grip on his thighs. He took in a breath and took steady steps before hopping lightly out onto the helicopter pad.

Cloud managed to encircle his arms around Zack's neck, holding on with what strength he somehow possessed. HIs friends back was warm and he felt himself cling desperately to that heat, feeling the gust of cold wind all around. When had he become so cold? His mind couldn't seem to remember.

But just as that soon as that warmth met him, it was gone again, instead replaced with a cool hard surface all around. The air was stagnant and and his throat constricted further.

Deep muffled voices spoke shortly before him, but his senses were too dull to even begin to understand or even recognize whom the speaker's were, just as his fingers were too numb to get a feel for his environment, or how his eyelids were impossible to open. This lack of control left a hollow void in his chest. An uneasiness that began to slowly knick at him.

"Cloud….."

Having had managed to get passed security as casually as they could, Zack and Sephiroth now stood before the now twitching blonde sitting propped upon the General's' tiled bathroom wall, the infantryman helmetnow off and carelessly tossed to the side.

"Guess we owe Tseng one huh?..." The raven hair boy drawled softly. "We got Reno to thank for the lack of security camera's. I bet he must think Tseng's trying to smuggle in drugs... or something."

His joke faltered in thick air.

"He's trying to wake up, I believe so at least." Sephiroth stated, brushing off the 2nd's attempt to lighten the predicament they were in, minds too preoccupied with the day's tiring events. They had come on that mission to atleast get some hint of what was going on. To find out why Angeal and Genesis had done back in Wutai. Zack felt his stomach curdle at the memory, bitter sorrow on the tip of his tongue. Perhaps it was a childish hope, thinking he could somehow easily persuade his mentor to come back. His own desperation tricking him.

'Black wings, Cloud's freakout, Genesis copies...what did it all mean?'

Somehow, he knew Sephiroth was battling himself within just as much, standing their vacantly staring down at Cloud, shivering on the floor. Zack noted the goosebumps riding along his friends pale thin arms.

'I can brood later. Right now…'

He shifted to Sephiroth and gave him a firm squeeze on the shoulder. His attempt at a comforting smile was nothing but pathetic, but appreciated nonetheless.

"If I stay here too long, people are gonna get suspicious where I'm at. That and I have a very distraught angry flower girl to go calm down."

He held up his PHS. The LED screen displayed a lengthy lists of phone calls and text message withholding words Sephiroth wasn't too keen on reading. Sephiroth's brows furrowed and he cocked his head at Zack. "Is something wrong?"

Zack shrugged. Not to sure to be honest. She knew Cloud was going on this mission." He jerked his head at their unconscious companion. "Anyway, I feel shitty for ditching him on you.."

Sephiroth interrupted him with a shake of his head. "No one said you were 'ditching' him, Zack. This was our smartest option. Besides." He looked gravely at Cloud. "I believe he and I...have some discussing to do." For a moment, Zack thought he saw a glint of something darker in the depth's of Sephiroth's eye's. Sighing, he nodded and began heading for the hallway, before he halted and gave Sephiroth a hard look over. "Please...Call me if anything happens alright? With Hojo near by, anything could happen."There was a hesitant hint in his tone, and as soon the words left his mouth, he quickly walked out into the hallway and the faint click of the door being opened and closed.

The apartment suddenly became disturbingly quiet as the echoes of the door died out. The General found himself oddly lost and beyond drained. Though as much as he would have indulged in his own thoughts, Clouds wounds came first. Once again steeling himself, Sephiroth turned on his heel to the hallway closet to retrieve a few hand towels, and various medical supplies from the bathroom cabinets. He then knelt down before Cloud and once again began the tedious task of taking of the clothes without disturbing the youth. He took of the scarf and slowly pulled up the Thin blue fabric of the sweater when he suddenly remembered what he saw on the helicopter. His hands hesitated for a moment.

'Perhaps I just saw wrong….'

-"_He was so certain for a female, he went as far as to purposely messing with the genetic make up…_"-

'no..'

Curiosity drove his hands to continued stripping Cloud until he was just in his briefs, and as he did so he felt the very air evaporate out of his lungs. His eyes roamed over the petite frame in a mixture of awe, sorrow and mortification. Sephiroth felt relief to see clear evidence that Cloud indeed was a boy, but a discomfort in knowing now just how far Hojo's manipulation had come. Clouds pale chest curved to a very thin narrow waist and slipping out to very prominent wide hips. Despite the exaggeration on the curve of the hips weren't as defined as a woman, it was certainly more than any man was capable of possessing. It would be distinctly obvious if he were to wear form fitting clothes that his body was drastically more feminine than was naturally possible. Sephiroth couldn't help himself but to reach out and let his fingers graze over the jutting pelvic bones with deep guilt.

'No wonder he wears baggier attire…'

As he analyzed the strange figure before him, a discoloration caught his attention. His lowered his gaze as he spotted odd reddish small gashes etched secretly in the blondes inner thighs close to his crotch.

'Scares? But I thought he couldn't…'

Sephiroth's mind began to swim with questions at his new discovery. Why there? How old were they? Lately more questions seem to come up with no opportunity to answer.

'I will discuss this with him tomorrow..'

Dropping the subject with himself he started the cleaning procedure. He gently washed away the remaining dried blood that was hidden under the infantryman outfit. He went to reach for the gauze when he gave the wounds another glance and instead took his mastered Curaga from his pocket and gave a quick cast. 'This should help you sleep better.'

Once the more severe wounds were covered and wrapped up properly, Sephiroth cleaned up the items scattered around his bathroom floor and quickly redressed the almost nude youth, not wanting to look at the boy's body any longer. He felt horrible for feeling not disgust...but a deep pity and degradation.

An unfortunate child born into a hellish circumstance.

It sickened him to the core, and wanted nothing more than to violently torture Hojo for his madness, but thought against it. As far as anyone knew, he has no affiliation with Cloud and to suddenly come to his father about to the boy would blow their cover. Trying to ease the frustration, he let out a huff and his eyes fell to Clouds pale right hand slack on the floor by his hip. Unconsciously, he reached for it and softly rubbed his thumb against the top. His hand was so much smaller and thinner than his own, it was almost laughable.

Like a girl's.

Sephiroth's face visibly darkened and he mentally cursed himself.

"This wasn't your fault…" He murmured to Cloud, now looking upon his face. "I hope you know that…"

To know someone had to live through a torture worse than his own for the sole purpose of he himself was a heavy blow to his psyche. He could feel his heart wilt within his chest as the guilt climbed. As if he didn't hold enough self resentment as it was.

"I'm so sorry…"

Suddenly Cloud began to tense up and shiver once again, stirring Sephiroth out of the dark depths of his mind. Sitting on the bathroom tiles was more than likely uncomfortable for the small boy and so Sephiroth effortlessly scooped him up and carried him out into the hallway. For a moment he debated whether to put the bundle in his arms on the couch or his bed. Both were very comfortable and spacious enough for him to sleep well enough.

'It wouldn't feel right to have him on the couch…'

So Sephiroth turned on his heel and retreated further into the hallway passed his bathroom into the bedroom where he lightly laid Cloud upon and covered him with his black comforter.

As the weight of Clouds body left his arms, he felt the straining lack of energy his body possessed and looked on the empty side of the bed longingly. He discarded his own dirty clothes and settled for a pair of black track sweats and proceeded with his nightly ritual before climbing into his own side and resting his head heavily into the pillow. He laid on his side and watched the rhythm of Cloud's chest slowly rising and fall under the blanket, a peaceful look on his face. It was soothing to know that he was at least comfortable. Thankfully his mind as become as tired as his body and watching Cloud sleep oddly quieted the daunting voices in his head, allowing his eyes to flutter shut and the dreamless night to pass.

Took me long enough. Got busy and wanted to focus on some things so this has kinda been on the back burner. But all is finished and so now I have a lot of time to work on this yay. Lately Ive been getting the urge to add in details and scenes I've cut out or recently pointed out to myself. I haven't decided if Im going to be re-editing the previous chapters or somehow add them in bonus chapters later on. But if I do I will let you know! For now thanks so much for sticking with me!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of these precious children.

* * *

The first thing Zack Fair was not wanting to face was Aeris wrath. After just returning from perhaps his most emotional mission yet, all he wanted was some food, a long hot shower and his own bed. But he had priorities and it wouldn't sit right with him to blow of the flower girl until tomorrow. Hence being why he took a long hard look at the immense wooden doors leading into his once called safe haven. Oddly, the usual stuffy air of the slums seemed a whole lot colder.

'_She's going to kill me...Cloud I may not survive this….'_

Taking a deep breathe, he quietly nudged the doors and came upon an unsurprising scene. Aeris Gainsborough, the quiet, calm collected flower girl of the slums, paced madly around her flower garden, gnawing frantically at her pink nails. The second she heard the creak of wood, her head shot up eyeing her target Zack.

"Zack!" The girl called frantically. She trotted quickly to him and didn't bother for a proper welcome back. More pressing matters were on her mind.

"Is he ok?" She hurriedly spoke, a tone signaling that she was on the brink of tears and Zack had to do something to prevent the dam from letting loose. "Is he hurt? Who hurt him? Where was he? Who was it? Is he safe?" The girl didn't even give him a moment to think of a proper explanation with all her probing questions flooding from her mouth.

"Aeris." He called firmly after a fun game of 20 questions. His gloved hands rested on small shoulders and gave a firm squeeze. "He's fine. I can't tell you much, but he's in capable hands. He'll be back home before you know it." A small reassuring smile crossed his tired features and instantly some of the tension in her body left her. He decided it was his moment to ask questions now however. As far as he knew, she knew nothing beyond the fact that Cloud snuck on the mission with him, yet she asked questions as if she knew something went wrong. "Aeris, do you know what happened?" She shook her head, her braid swaying behind her back. "No. No thanks to you." She gave a feral glare to her boyfriend who winced in response. "But, i knew something was...off."

Zack cocked his head to the side in confusion, prompting her to continue. "I got this bad gut feeling. LIke something bad was going to happen. I thought maybe at first it was my own paranoia….but then the day after that, as I was tending to the flowers and suddenly, I don't know, my body suddenly began to hurt." She pressed her palm against her chest. "_They_ spoke to me Zack…" She looked up, her eyes large and full of worry. "It wasn't very clear, so much commotion. More than usual. Something bad happened...something that wasn't _supposed_ to happen...and I just knew it had to do with Cloud." The last bit she mumbled and leaned her head against Zack's chest. He noticed the bags under eyes and how her hair wasn't as kept as it usually was. She had been up waiting for Cloud no doubt.

Zack rested his chin against the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her thin frame. "By they." He spoke softly. "Do you mean the whispers you hear? From the lifestream?" He felt a gentle nod. Zack's eyes narrowed, glazed and unfocused. What did that mean?

Every since Cloud's arrival, it's almost as if the world in Zack's life had tilted off its axis. Not long after the blonde fell from the plate above and into his life, Genesis began acting strange….no...not only Genesis. Sephiroth became distracted and out of the blue, Genesis got more hostile by the day. Angeal however, did his best to brush it off and turn a blind eye to it all. Soon, the three 1st began to bicker amongst themselves. He could almost see the comfortable atmosphere of Angeal's apartment slowly slip away and with it bring a heavy cluster of stress, anxiety and irritation.

Still, he'd never blamed it on his friend though, the thought never even crossed his mind. Cloud's arrival was a coincidence and had nothing to do with his personal problems. He often told himself this, and yet there was some nagging voice in the back of his head that there was more involvement to Cloud's appearance than he was letting on.

'_Cloud...what's gonna happen now…?'_

* * *

A steady beat lulled in his waking mind. The gentle hum of his heart's pulse. A calm cycle of his blood streaming through his veins. The sounds of his internal workings came surprisingly clear to him, reminding him of the first time he slept upon his bed in Aeris home, how relaxed his body was when woke. It was rare to feel this peaceful, without the haunting thoughts or painful ghostly pains racking throughout his body at night, and when his mind forced itself to consciousness, he desperately tried to pull back into that comfortable darkness and all its warmth. Sadly, his body ignored his internal pleading and through heavy lidded eyes, he was greeted with a blackness much different than his mind.

With much effort, Cloud flexed his left hand and felt around himself. It occurred to him just how drained his body was, as his arm could put the weight of lead to shame. The first thing his fingers noted, was the soft sleek feel of fabric. Sheets? Yes, He was under a blanket. And fully Clothed. Blinking a few times, he adjusted to the absence of light in the room, which usually was not an issue for his genetically enhance eyes, and yet, he was having to squint just to focus as he looked about his surroundings. He was on a bed, (A rather large one at that) the left empty and neatly made. Beside him, on his right, was a nightstand. Atop was a lamp and a glass filled with what he guessed to be water. Lining along the wall were various shelves packed neatly with books of all sizes. Across from him on the opposite wall was a simple double door closet with many drawers adorning the bottom. On either side of dresser closet combination were doors. He couldn't tell which were to what, but he assumed one must have lead the hallway. Whomever's home he was staying in seemed to enjoy simple and organized. A "neat freak" as Zack would often calm him.

The question remained however. Whose home was he in exactly?

A shread of paranoia ebbed its way in his chest. Cloud closed his eyes and took in a few long quiet breath's. He tried to recall any memory that would give him some clue as to where he was, but the haze was too thick. A familiar scent met his nose and his eyes snapped back open.

He knew that smell.

The scent of stagnant air, sanitized floors and something else. He couldn't quite describe it. Not sweet, not pungent. No, nothing that stunk or smelt of heavy masculinity. It was like a gentle cologne, but natural. Not some chemical based liquid to mask.

Yes, he knew that smell.

Sephiroth.

The panic died down and he felt reassurance come back to him. Did that mean he was sleeping in his bed? How did he get here and where was the man in question?

Slowly, he leaned on his elbows and rose enough to slouch in a sit up fashion. A sharp burning sensation blazed along his side. Subconsciously he felt his side and immediately pulled back when another shock to his nerves ensued, making his ears give off a strange ringing. He hadn't felt this much of a wreck since he fell from the plate. Back then, he was used to the pain and could shake it off quickly. But since the months passed with Aeris, with no tortures awaiting him, that tolerance seemed to have dropped greatly.

Just then, he hear the clicked of the door and a figure walking in. A hand went to a switch and a dim light within the ceiling granted the room with a shadowy light. Standing in the doorway was Sephiroth.

'_So he was here...My senses must be off if I couldn't feel him in this close proximity._'

"Cloud." He greeted the pained boy.

Through blurred sight, he studied Sephiroth as he approached the bedside. Reaching down Sephiroth grabbed the glass of water and handed it to him. Cloud studied the contents skeptically.

"I didn't drug it. Just normal tap water." Sephiroth clarified.

Cloud gave the man a searching stare before downing the water, feeling it ease his sore throat. Once finished Sephiroth took the empty glass from him and set it back on the night stand.

"How do you feel. No doubt you must be in pain."

"Nothing that I cannot tolerate…."

He hadn't meant the comment to come out in such a clipped tone, but something in the atmosphere unnerved room enveloped into a thick silence as the two simply looked at each other, a very noticeable distance between them.

"Is this your home?" Cloud interrogated.

"Yes, You are in my apartment." He clarified, and paused. "How did you know?" The question came off light hearted, casual really. As if the guarded nature of the blonde did nothing to stir him.

"Your scent is everywhere." His hands played with the black comforter. "It's very distinct."

Sephiroth gave him a curious look. "My smell? Interesting…" Not even his nose was that accurate. "Your Senses surpass even mine."

"Mh, I supposed they do…" He drawled, twitching at a muscle spasm in his stomach set his side aflame once more. It caught the General's eye and he gently sat down beside Cloud.

"It's likely your healing process has slowed because of your lack of blood. The burns on your side are still tender." His hand glided over to the bottom hem of Cloud's black shirt and was met with a hostile glare.

"What are you doing." Cloud hastily snapped.

"I treated your injuries. I would like to see them to make sure their healing properly." He spoke slowly, as if in the mists of taming a behemoth out for blood. "That is, if you'll let me."

Sephiroth couldn't recall ever in his life having to cautiously justify his actions with someone else. It was new to be met with such a challenging stare and knew that if it were anyone else giving him this lack of respect, they wouldn't have been left standing for very long.

A cluster of emotions swept through ice blue eyes as they shot daggers at the hand at his hip, ready to bring up his shirt and show his shameful insecurities. His brows knitted together as it dawned on him. "You...did you…." He Flicked his head back to Sephiroth. "You undressed me than. You saw…" His voice came out barely above a whisper. A sudden overwhelming fear sent his heart racing. He saw. He saw Hojo's mutilation upon him. The product of his mistreatment. The guilty shame etched into his thighs. He saw.

He hadn't realized he began trembling, his skin revolting back to its sickly shade from yesterday's events.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth called with concern.

He couldn't stop the panic. Desperately he tried to contain the barriers that he held so securely on his mental state, but he could only shake as they crumbled despite his efforts. To show such vulnerability made him ill to the core. It terrified him beyond all reason. More than the scientists in the labs poking and prodding at his tired aching body. More than even death itself, something he sought after shamefully many times in the past. He thought he had mastered the skill of indifference for his well being. Hojos mutation and constant degradation at some point numbed his mind, as he tuned it all out. The only thing he could do, was grasp onto the one thing he needed.

Self control.

That's all he needed. As long as he told himself it didn't matter. That everything was fine and as it should be, his inner demons would be contained. Because the one thing he feared more than hojo, was himself.

"Cloud!" Sephiroth called again, this time harsher. The boy could barely catch his own breath as he began to hyperventilate.

'_Another panic attack?'_

Being the General of thousands of cadet and Soldier under his care, Sephiroth had dealt many a time to frightened youths on the battlefield. Their first kill. The first spill of blood. War. A fellow friend dying in the heat of battle. And every time he encountered said individuals, a odd reflex would overcome him. As if it was something he was he was trained to do when infact he was not. Yet giving his men reassurance came natural to him.

So he took Clouds shaking hand in his own and gave it a firm squeeze. "Cloud." He spoke quietly. "Listen to me. You're going to be ok." There was a certain strength behind his words.

Clouds eyes shut tightly, as he clutched at his head, letting out a some sort of whimpered growl. He was mumbling something Sephiroth's ears couldn't quite make out. The flashes of an unknown being echoed in his mind. Vibrant pink eyes bore into his thoughts with whispers of damnation and distruction.

"Shhh…" With his free hand he came and cupped the side of Cloud's face, turning it towards himself. The boy looked as if he was fiercely fighting off something. "Cloud...Focus on my voice. Look at me. Please."

"I..I c..can't." Cloud managed to struggle out between quick breaths. "No.."

As if that statement trigger something, quick pants turned into frightening gasps of air. Cloud violently tugged and scratched as his chest. The hand Sephiroth held gripped his violently, his nails digging frantically into his skin.

"Cloud. Focus." He demanded. What exactly was causing this unexpected spasm he did not know, but all he could do was be at his side. He continued directing him to breathe, ignoring the striking pain of his bones being crushed under the frail blondes grip. At one point he thought he actually heard a crack.

It felt hours had passed before Clouds breathing finally seemed to regulate albeit still shaky. Much like his breath, Clouds body subsided into small shivers. The blonde was already without energy before the episode, and now he wasn't surprised to find him slumped in his arms.

"Cloud…" With caution, Sephiroth adjusted the boy so he could tilt his chin up and look at his face. Bright blues were dulled and distant. He stroked his cheek softly. "You mus-"

"I'm so sorry..." Cloud choked out. "I'm so sorry."

Sorry? What did he have to be sorry for? Was he blaming his panicked state upon himself? Perhaps Cloud had far more of a guilty conscious than he appeared to have. He was consistent in his poker faced attitude that it was hard for him to tell what was going on in the depths of his mind.

'_Your more complex than even Genesis...And that man has mood swings beyond any man that I had ever met.'_

"Cloud you have nothing to be sorry for." When the boy simple continued to stare at him through the blankest of eyes, a eerie flash of a thought crossed his confused mind.

He looked dead.

A sudden cold threat embodied his being as he watched those dark eyes flash with something unrecognizable. His heart ceased to move. The pupils dilated and then shrunk into poisonous slits. Eyes once a beautiful ice blue melted into a sickly green darker than had ever seen.

He wanted to call out to Cloud, to somehow bring him back to reality.

But he couldn't.

Slowly, Clouds thin hands slipped up Sephiroth's chest. Like a child in need of comfort, he pressed his ear up against the thudding fear that was his ribcage. For a time they stayed like that, everything seemed to still.

From his chest, Cloud lazily pulled his head back to peer up into his hardened face. His eyes were as wild as a wolf and as sharp as a knife. His relaxed body contrasted greatly with the intense threat of his face. As if looking into the eyes of spider with bared fangs, waiting to be bitten.

Sephiroth found his comparison more true to his situation than he had thought for Cloud's hands once again began to travel up his chest until slim boney fingers found his exposed neck. Like a flash of light, the cold intense nature went from ominous to violent in click as Clouds hands gripped with an unknown strength around Sephiroth's unassuming throat.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Final fantasy 7!

* * *

It felt funny really. To see this well crafted character shatter and expose it's true being inside. A structure he so desperately needed to keep up. To keep things normal. Safe. These compulsive urges he had to bite back each and every day. Who he really was. Unstable. Viscous. Destructive. He was taught to behave as he was treated like an animal. And although the white coats looked upon him with sick fascination, others turned in fear or disgust.

* * *

-_Flashback-_

"_We have to keep you in here." Spoke another monotone voice. A new face that 'Patient B' was still getting accustomed saw many faces everyday, but she was important because she was Hojo's personal assistant. His 5th personal assistant in the 12 years he has been alive. They gave him strange feelings so it was hard to hold back. They made the voices louder. It was hard to focus and gave him headaches. He never let it show though. He knew better because they beat him the worst when he misbehaved._

_He heard the click of the thick metal enclose around his wrists and ankles. The cold sleek surface an all too ominous message. They blindfolded him again today. He hated it. The trials hurt more when he couldn't see, but he lost all sense in fighting back long ago. It just made it worse. Uncomfortable wires poked and prodded randomly through his naked body. The drum of his heart echoed chaotically as it anticipated the crushing pain that was soon going to destroy him. He knew what was to happen. And yet he never understood why. _

"_Were going to countdown. I want you to focus." More demand than suggestion. As it always was. He was never given choice. _

_Why._

_3._

_Every day._

_2._

_He wanted the pain to stop. _

_1._

_Please._

"_Begin."_

_The first thing he heard was a surge of electricity course through wires that were thankfully not connected to him, but close by. The next the roar of the mechanical clamps revving to life, and then his arms being ripped from their sockets. _

_He let out a small shaky scream at the numbing pain, and yet no tears came. Just the frantic twitch of nerves in distress and the spatter of his own blood on the crisp chilling tiled floors. His body shook as much as his voice did at the throbbing signals in his brain telling him of the danger he was in. _

"_Control your voice boy. Screaming is not tolerated. I've told you this before.' Hissed here venomous snarl over the ringing in his ears._

_Every day it was like this._

'_I don't want this anymore'_

_The scratching of pen against paper, clicking of heels and rough hands checking the clamps upon his ankles. _

"_Patient B arm test trial. tissue regeneration at.." Click, "..36 seconds. Comparative performance; slow. Possibilities; mental distraction or location of injury. Patient shows signs of visible distress. Pain tolerance still low." Footsteps faded back again before him. "Beginning leg test trail in 3, 2-"_

_Patient B liked to think he was very in control of his emotions, and through his experiences on the cold slab day in and out, he was a bit proud when the only thing he let was a yell. He did good. They told him that he was improving. This was progress. No longer did he lose control of his bladder or cry. No more bodily spasms or incoherent wailing. Just small growls and simple screams. _

_However, sometimes it was hard, these strange boiling sensations within, constantly bubbling up with each trial. With each spill of blood he lost, his will cracked bit by bit. And when those chipped walls crumbled, his body count doubled._

* * *

"Cloud…?" Sephiroth called slowly. The pressure threatening to crush his windpipe faltered and instead shook in its loose grasp. Cloud's eyes had become so ferocious a second ago, and in an instant, faded out, glazed over as if he was being shut down. Complete mental check out.

"Cloud." Sephiroth rose his hands and gently pulled the blondes hands away from his neck. He didn't dare let go, suspicious that at any moment he could be attacked again.

"I…." A twitch of the eye. Some recognition began to flood back into their depths of blue. "I didn't mean to." The words came out clumsy. "I'm sorry." Cloud swallowed hard, his face a chalky white. The floor of his mouth flooded with saliva, a sign of the hurricane developing in the pit of his stomach. "I-I'm sorry." He repeated. The slur in his toneless voice expressed the sudden vertigo he felt. Suddenly his eyes snapped into focus. "Bathroom."

It took a fraction of a second for Sephiroth to figure what he was talking about before he quickly grabbed Cloud and stirred him out of the bedroom and into the bathroom to the toilet boil. Even on an empty stomach void of any contents, bile came up and had the small figure hurled over the seat. Cloud coughed and wheezed, his frail body shook violently from all the recent stress. The only thing that kept his mind from going black with oblivion was a small caress of Sephiroth's hand doing reassuring circles on his bony back.

After he had regained his breath and was assured his stomach was finished, Sephiroth helped him up, his legs to weak to support the little weight he had. He quickly washed his mouth and they returned back to the dim lit bedroom.

Cloud let out a shaky breath. He lay again in Sephiroth's bed like a pile of lead. Soon his stomach as well as his breathing eased back to normal. Still, his head swam, too chaotic to sleep and yet too exhausted to think.

'I can't do this anymore…'

"I had feared this." He began hesitantly. Sephiroth head perked up and turned more to face Cloud. He really hadn't expected the boy to speak so soon."I really am sorry...I've caused a mess…"

"Have you had episodes like this before?"

The pillow rustled as he shook his head slowly, careful not to make the dizziness worse. "Since my escape no. I couldn't live with myself if I had." He didn't even want to imagine the harm he would have inflicted upon Aeris and Elmyra or even Zack. These blackouts shredded all judgement. Everyone was an enemy, and so anyone could be his victim. Whether it be his mother, lover or child, it didn't matter when all he would see is red.

"I was beginning to believe I had developed a balance. That these...blackouts would not happen anymore. Apparently, I was in the wrong." He mused bitterly. "It was foolish to think a tool could become something more."

"Total control takes time. Mistakes are expected Cloud. You were shook up and you lost your cool." The general reasoned softly. He too went through a long hardship as a child to control his inner dilemma. Memories of violent outbursts and blood lust ran through his mind. Yes he had been aggressive, temperamental and beyond common sense, but he had learnt to reign it in and create something more useful out of those feelings. In one sense he understood what Cloud was going through, but his relation only went so far.

Cloud was a monster created for him...and yet his madness went further than his own.

The boy's face scrunched up in discomfort. "I had thought if I buried it, than the normality of daily life would make me forget, but it only made it worse." He looked down at his side where underlay slow healing burns under bandages. "To fight a man I do not even know and nearly strangle another in the span of 24 hours is something I havn't done in...months actually." He confessed.

"Months?" Were these attacks so frequent? It had been nearly half a year since Cloud's escape. All this time he seemed so composed, so guarded. He had seen glimpses, but didn't think it had such a long history. Sephiroth's curiosity peaked to a new high, and his resentment toward his father even beyond. He wanted to know. He wanted to understand what drove the tormented blonde before him.

The question rest on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to ask so badly. But to have Cloud remember such painful memories and possibly put him through another spasm would not be the best of ideas. Especially when he just got over one. So instead he derailed the train of thought onto a new change of subject. "The bandages can wait for now. If you'd like you can change them yourself."

"Ah that's right..." With stiff careful movements, Cloud rose into a slouched sitting position, careful not to agitate his wounds further than he already had. He was certain he already must of have torn something. The revelation had panicked him, and still made him horribly uncomfortable, but his body and mind were both too weary to flail about anymore. He studied Sephiroth's face carefully. "How much did you see?"

Sephiroth had hoped his change of topic would have stirred them from something less painful, but he realized there wasn't much between them that didn't involve painful memories or tension. Still, there was no point being vague and pretend flippancy towards a sore subject he wanted to tread lightly around. "I only wanted to check for serious wounds. I hadn't known you would have been sensitive on the topic. I saw no need to remove your briefs if that concerns you." He quickly defended.

Clouds face fell, a blanket of shame took his features. "I see." He whispered. His eyes averted any contact, choosing to focus on the fabric of the comforter. "It must have been a strange sight."

"Yes. You're right, it was strange. Disturbing even." The general agreed plainly.

Clouds eyes closed when his heart gave a painful squeeze.

"I hardly see it as a flaw however."

His eyes snapped open and darted at Sephiroth. He couldn't help but being a bit confused by the last bit. Hardly a flaw? What did that even mean. "What?'

Sephiroth looked off thoughtfully. He had said it was disturbing. Strange. So why was he looking so...unbothered by it?

"It's...It's like seeing someone with an old burn scar or a sewn up empty eye socket. Yes, it's there and it isn't normal, and perhaps it brings up bad memories...but it's interesting and sometimes charming in its own way. Unique to the individual as a better way to describe it." His eyebrows furrowed and he gave an apologetic wave of the hand when Cloud continued to stare at him. "Sorry maybe that wasn't the best example." Giving a short sigh, the muscles in his face softened and gave Cloud a small smile. "What i mean to say is that I don't judge you for it, nor would I ever hold it against you."

Cloud could only stare as he his mind raced for some sort of hidden message in the General's explanation. He couldn't find any. Sephiroth continued to meet him with the same sincerity he always held toward him. Still, he wasn't stupid.

"Your a excellent liar."

"I can guarantee you I do not lie Cloud. Ever." His green eyes sparked with a serious sense of resolve. An unspoken rule he abided by even to the dirtiest of employees within Shinra's walls. To lie was to become one of them, and he'd rather slit his own throat like a dog then to transform into anything like them.

The mistrust was clear in the swarming orbs analyzing him, and Sephiroth met it full on. He accepted and didn't question the lack of faith the blonde had. It was a challenge he was willing to meet. Willing to break through.

A shrill ring snapped their attention away and to Sephiroths pocket. He could feel the small vibration against his thigh and quickly fished it out to see Lizards number displayed on the caller ID. He gave Cloud one more thoughtful look before flipping the PHS open and pressing it to his ear. "Yes?"

-"Bastards love to wait to the last minute to inform on meetings don't they…."- A frustrated string of grumbled choice words. -"Shinra. In his conference room in 5. Most likely a verbal report on the Banora mission."-

"Understood. I must stay Lazard, it's uncommon to hear you so aggravated. Was Hollander wobbling around your office talking nonsense again?"

A short sigh. -"I'm happy my pissy mood is the highlight of your evening, _general_. No, in fact it's that brother of mine."

Rufus? Had he done something?

Now that he mentioned it, he had recalled some...suspicious behavior on the blondes part. Always the quiet calculating one, unlike his father. But lately his eyes did have a rather cold glint to them.

"He has acted out of sorts lately. Has something happened?"

-"I'm afraid that is all I can give on the matter."- _I'll tell you later _-"You have a meeting to attend. Good evening General."- Click.

Cloud, with his extensive hearing, couldn't help but hear the conversation. "Who is Lazard?"

Sephiroth shut his PHS closed and slid it back into his pocket, meeting the curious blonde with an amused smirk. "Lazard is the Director of SOLDIER. He helps manage the SOLDIER population, their missions and the like. Fun fact is, he's the bastard son of Shinra, therefore Rufus, the Vice President, half brother."

Half brother…? Did that mean he had a different mother? Wouldn't he be a scandalous figure to the company than? Having lived in the slums for the past few months, he became well acquainted to political gossip and the daily drama of others lives. So wouldn't the people frown upon such a careless action on the President? "Why would they let him work for the company than? If he is a...bastard as you called it, wouldn't the people dislike Shinra for that?"

The General nodded. "I see how you would think that. And you're not wrong, typically people would. However, Shinra's act of letting Lizard come to work for the company and 'make something of himself' is simply a trump card to get the populous sympathy you see. In reality, the two sons hate their father as much as he hates them. Even so, that can't be let out now can it?"

So that's how it is. Cloud mused. Than Shinra truly is as much scum as people curse him to be. Interesting. When he spoke of his brother, he was referring to Rufus. "I see...something to store for a later date than." He concluded. "Will you be leaving now than?"

The bed creaked as Sephiroth rose. "Yes. I feel paranoid for leaving you here...But if didn't show, suspicion would rise." Clouds brows furrowed in thought. "How many people have access to your apartment?"

"The only people who have access to my key card password would be the Turks and Shinra himself." Sephiroth's eyes narrowed, focusing on nothing in particular. "The Turks...I don't feel are a threat. Tseng wouldn't betray my trust. And Shinra...well I don't see any reason for him to come down to snoop around." He turned to Cloud. "Just in case, if anyone were to come, I want you to hide. If things get physical, I have knives under the mattress between the bed frame. I shouldn't be gone long."

Cloud gave a soft nod and watched Sephiroth stride out of the room, the door shutting behind him with a click. He closed his eyes and trained himself the quiet vibrations of Sephiroths footsteps coming upon the entrance door, and soon disappearing entirely.

* * *

Authors Note: Ah finally, where shit hits the fan! Well, Soon at least. Muhahaha. As always thank you for sticking with me lovelies. I hope you enjoy the train wreck that is Cloud and his budding relationship with our favorite General.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy 7 or any of it's characters sadly…

* * *

The veil of night cloaked the speckled sky, leaving Genesis the gift of peaceful solitude. He lay on still grass, watching the ripples cascade through the pond waters. His body was slack with the lack of energy that seemed to plague him of recent. Despite this, his mind buzzed with a frenzy of thoughts and feelings.

To see his home, his childhood, blown and destroyed rocked his very conscious. The townspeople whom he had grown up knowing and later massacring were trivial. He did not care for them. They had all lied after all. Beyond proud and joyous faces was mockery. Their very being was poison to him and the land he loved. Illuminating them was a cleansing, a gift to his sanity. He deserved at least that. Now his memories of Banora could be happily relished. Picking apples. The snow of the trees in the breezy afternoons, miles of nothing but untamed pastures and valleys, bringing the scent of grass and earth. Every moment as a child in the fields was a chance of freedom. An adventure without scolding dirty cheaters and the dramas of life. And Angeal, his one and only true friend. Brother if anything. What of blood mattered anyway. What fantastic times they shared.

Then SHINRA came...with their missiles, their fire, their haughty domineering ways. They demolished his past without a care. Until the very last dumb apple burnt to a crisp, ashes scattered in the dusted inferno of clouds. He stood a distance away, watching the helicopter disappeared into the blues of the sky as explosions engulfed Banora. For a long time he stood there, mind numb, beyond the point of pain.

His thoughts wandered to the blonde he fought just earlier. A bitter smirk stretched across his tired face. He felt it, the raging demon inside that lie of a body. They had the same eyes, the same uncontrolled beast. Without a doubt, the were connected.

And it pissed him off.

* * *

Reporting went by quicker then Sephiroth had anticipated. Going into details on most and entirely leaving out the rest. Shinra seemed pleased enough, though horribly distracted. Dismissed, he hastily began to exit the much too large office, thoughts filled with Genesis and Angeal. The events that had just unfolded yesterday still fresh in his mind and stuck pins in his chest. Retelling of his encounter with the two ex-SOLDIERS to the president was difficult to do with his usual mask of disinterest.

Attempting to distract himself, he decided to think upon happier thoughts when the topic of Rufus came to mind. He was almost tempted to ask, but knew that would be foolish. Rufus's whereabouts did not concern him, and it would be bad if Shinra found out Lazard was gossiping about. -_I suppose a brain as small as his can handle only so much._-

Entering the elevator, Sephiroth pressed for Lazard's office. Their discussion would be secure, after all the cameras did not record sound. Waiting, he gazed out the glass could never quite understand why he did this, the sight of Midgar made his stomach knot up. The polluted greens and rusted metals made him question himself and all his deeds for SHINRA.

A ding of the elevator door caught his attention. He waltz down the expensive hallways, and entered the open space of Lazard's brightly lit and tastefully simple yet modern office. His arrival revealed a very wary and tense Lazard sitting at his desk, mindlessly tapping the glass top with the tip of his pen. He regarded Sephiroth with a short nod to sit.

"The president seems about as odd as you do. I take it Rufus really must have gotten himself into trouble." Sephiroth mused.

Lazard set the pen down carelessly and folded his hands together, leaning into his leather office chair. He gave Sephiroth a thoughtful look. "My brother is far more cunning than that _lard_ takes him for." He huffed. "Nonetheless, I am not surprised."

"Oh? Well, let's see. Rufus seems too good for a petty scandal. That rules out hideous sex rumors and a love child. He doesn't seem to be interested in drugs or alcohol for that matter, so no crazy bar tales of a shit faced rich boy. My, I'm very curious, what did he do?"

Lazard let out a tired groan and rubbed his face. The stress evident in his azul eyes. "Giddiness doesn't fit you, _General._" He teased. "Do you recall the suspicions of a 'rat' amongst us?"

Sephiroth gave a curt nod. He pitied Lazard, he truly did. The Shinra family was as dramatic as a reality TV show.

"Apparently, Rufus has been funding AVALANCHE." Lazard spoke bluntly and Sephiroth cocked a thin brow at the Director. The didn't find many things in life humorous, but to see the company he despised since a child began to cave from the inside was like a gift from the Goddess herself.

"Considering its primarily Turk business I dont have the details, but Shinra had to bail Rufus out from the situation involving Veld and the Avalanche leader Elfe."

Sephiroth rested his arm on the chair armrest and lay his chin upon his knuckles."Veld of the Turks mh? Interesting. When did all of this happen?"

"Not long. About 2 weeks ago, but of course i wasn't informed until recently. I was wondering why he didn't answer any of my calls." The blonde mused. "With Veld out of the picture now, the Turks have their new leader. You were just on a mission with him."

The General nodded. "Tseng. I'm surprised the Turks were not executed for their betrayal. Tseng seemed rather composed."

"That's because Shinra spared them." Lazard nodded and adjusted his glasses. "Off the hook supposedly because Tseng...killed Veld and this Elfe. It's a complete lie of course. Clearly we see where his loyalty lies considering they captured Rufus for their leader."

"And Rufus? What has Shinra decided with him? He's been absent from meetings.

Lazard met Sephiroth with a pleased look. "House arrest." He stated simply. The two broke the silence with a bemused chuckle. It ended with Sephiroth clearing his throat. "The president really has no spine does he? Can't even properly punish his own son. A fool as always."

* * *

It was well into the afternoon that Sephiroth made it back to his apartment. In his hand were thick manilla folders with paperwork and reports. Typically he would go through documents in his office, but with Cloud in his apartment, weak and unstable, he would not have been able to concentrate. Clicking the door closed, he sat down his focus for the evening on the coffee table. Glancing around, he didn't see anything out of order. -_Must still be sleeping-_

Then again, he wouldn't put it past Cloud to sneak out while he had the opportunity. With quiet footsteps, Sephiroth approached the bedroom door. As he pushed it ajar, the dim light pathed an exaggerated shadow when he poked his head in to see a curled up lump in his bed. Strands of blonde carelessly sprawled onto the black cased pillows. The room hummed with the sighs of sleep, reassuring him that Cloud was resting well. -_Good. He needs all the energy he can get.I'll check his bandages in the morning._-

Softly closing the door, Sephiroth let out a thankful sigh and turned back to the living room, eyeing the pile of paperwork in mild annoyance. He scoffed. "It's like having homework all over again."

* * *

In the room again, Cloud thought. No windows and the heavy smell of cleaning chemicals. Where the smallest noises would echo obnoxiously loud. His head sunk low like a weight in water. The frigid emptiness of the small prison snatch away the only heat from his aching body. He rested his chin against the tops of his knees and brought his legs closer to his chest. He hated it here. It made him feel vulnerable. Too confined and nowhere to run or hide. He was trapped and it suffocated him.

The taps of boots rang in his ears and crystal eyes snapped to his right. Standing a few feet away was the 1st Class Soldier he encountered not long ago. A tall Brunette clad in red, and a man Cloud had never encounter ever in his life before their fight. Oddy no matter how much he blinked to clear his vision, the man's face was blurry, and the colors faded besides the red of his gloves and the gleam of his lengthy blade. The red man brought up Rapier at Cloud, hands clenched tightly around its hilt. The hairs on the back of Clouds neck prickled and an eruption of sickening anger boiled in the pits of his stomach. What was it about that man that created such a violent urge within him? He did not fear him. More of an intolerable obstacle in his path. What path though? The very sight of the stranger disgusted him.

Within a flash the man's body dashed forward, the blade blurred into a splatter of red in his vision to plunge into Clouds side. Just as he felt the fiery inferno strike for him, a cooling sensation vibrated from his shoulder and the Vengeful being dissipated into a thicket of smoke.

Clouds eyes flickered open at the sudden awareness his body signaled for. He looked to his shoulder to find Sephiroth's pleasantly cold hand gently shaking him awake. Blinking the moisture from his eyes, the looked up at Sephiroth more clearly.

"I'm sorry for waking you."

"What time is it?" He mumbled, sitting up was a bit easier than earlier. His injuries didn't flare up in pain as much.

"About 8 in the morning."

Cloud froze. Really? Had he slept through and entire day? Being genetically enhanced, his body didn't require as much sleep as others around him. While Aeris slept 8, he slept 6. Sephiroth seemed to notice his shock and gave a small smirk."You're recovering Cloud, you needed rest." He reassured. "How do you feel?"

"Better." Not entirely a lie, but he didn't want to bother with the details of his pain. Sephiroth regarded him with a careful stare, seeming to call on his fib. "I see. Well, if you're willing, I would like to check your bandages."

A cold gaze clouded the boy's eyes and Sephiroth wondered if perhaps he shouldn't have even offered, knowing the boy's obvious discomfort, Nevertheless, it needed to be cleaned.

"I will clean it myself." The blonde countered with a dark was remarkably disturbing how instantaeous Clouds moods seemed to switch and no matter how carefully he attempted to tred around the many triggers, he would somehow manage to trip upon something. It created a bubble of frustration within him. By no means was a socializing expert, but trying to keep a peaceful conversation with the blonde was damn near impossible. The Cloud sitting before him was a completely different individual than the one he encountered in the slums. Though glimpse where shown, it was a challenge to judge just what kind of personality Cloud really possessed. He understood the facade Cloud had pulled than, that much was clear, but when he had been left struck with flashes of serpent eyes and whispered taunts his judgment always changed. When Cloud struck the Behemoth, when he battled Genesis, and when he attempted to strangle him, each time bore a bigger hole filled with questions.

Then again, perhaps it was a mental situation? Even if he didn't know his past, or the gritty details, it was reasonable to assume Cloud had a traumatic upbringing. Frankly, it was a miracle he himself found a method to cope with his own internal struggles. Though a different brand of problems, it stemmed from the same roots. That being the case, he didn't want to push cloud away. To make him feel he needed to guard himself or feel threatened. A gain of trust his what he needed and that would come with time. Time he didn't have.

So he let his fleeting frustration drain away with a careful even breadth. He hated having to test Cloud like this. To force him into a situation so uncomfortable, but seeing his condition as it is left doubt in his mind that Cloud had much strength to stand let alone was himself. -_Best to at least give him a chance…_\- "Let's determine once we get to the bathroom. Do you need help?"

Cloud's piercing glare tamed then. Carefully he wedged to the edge of the bed and slid his thin legs over the side. The twist in his movement caused an aching, itchy sensation on his side. He managed to suppress a wince, though the tension in his face gave it away. Sucking in a breath he attempted to lift his aching sluggish body off the mattress and on his feet when he felt a hand support his back and loosely grasp his arm. He shot Sephiroth a wary glance before realizing he was eye level with Sephiroth's throat rather then his face. The thought soured when he recalled having tightened his hands around the throat of a man who was only trying to help.

"Cloud?"Sephiroth called, snapping the dazed boy out of his brooding.

"I am sorry...Just lightheaded."

With a body protesting at every step, being guided to the bathroom proved difficult. More torture actually. The hallway seemed to blur and swerve. He hadn't realized his body began to shake with exhaustion and his skin shifted a sickly pale.

-_This is ridiculous. It is only to the bathroom for Goddess sake…_-

Sephiroth shut the bathroom door behind them and steadied Cloud by his shoulders. "Do you think you can handle yourself?"

Cloud gritted his teeth, his stubborn pride showing through. A nice childish change of pace from the usual stoic mute but not appreciated at the moment. "I only need a moment and I will be fine."

Sephiroth sighed. "Why are you lying?'

The question threw Cloud off and he gave Sephiroth a confused look as the older man continued. "You want me to leave. But you and I both know you're not going to be able to clean yourself."

His reasoning was true and undoubtedly a valid point and left Cloud more confused and vulnerable. "Why are yo-"

"I'm not going to have you faint on my bathroom floor Cloud. Now that I see how unstable you are that is." He paused before saying. "Do you trust me?"

Again, Cloud gave Sephiroth a lost look. "Do I trust you…" He mumbled, trying to think but head too foggy.

Sephiroth's eyes softened sympathetically and he leaned in a bit closer. "First, let me get your bandages off."

Cloud couldn't argue it. He knew Sephiroth wouldn't hurt him. If that was his intention, he would have already done so. That wasn't what caused Cloud to become hesitant. It was his judgment that scared him. To see his thin deformed body. He couldn't stand the hot wash of shame that overcame him whenever the lab assistance saw him naked. They either sneered at him, or developed a perverse smile. Either way, it wasn't a good sign. As the clothes and old bandages began to discard to the cold tiled floor with delicate care of Sephiroth's hands, Cloud tried to find some sort of excuse to push Sephiroth cut the bathroom door, But he couldn' was going to need his assistance. In the end anyway. Either let him help and fight the humiliation, or struggle, pass out and make matters worse for the both of them. It was childish to throw a tantrum especially to someone who has offered so much already.

-_Be grateful._\- He told himself. -_It could be worse._-

The mantra that repeated through his head did little to keep his now naked body from shaking with lack of energy and humiliation. He couldn't look Sephiroth in the eye and so kept his gaze firm on the wall.

"Cloud."

Cloud screwed his eyes shut, trying to drown out his voice.

-_It will be over soon. It will be over soon. It will be over soon._-

"Cloud, look at me."

-_Stop it._-

A cold hand took firm hold of his chin and turned it toward himself. "Cloud, look at me." He said once more.

After a moment, Cloud let out a breath and reluctantly met Sephiroth's calm eyes. To his surprise, there was no judgment. No disgust. No perversion. What Sephiroth said next made his voice catch in his throat.

"If it's one thing I want you to leave here with Cloud, is that I am not a liar and I am not shallow." His hand traveled down to cup the nape of Cloud's neck. "I would never judge you for something you had no control over. Do you believe me?" He asked.

Did he believe him? Even in their first encounter a connection was made, and it didn't take much for him to assess the General. He did not frighten him, but being in this secluded area alone caused old fears to rise back to the surface. If Sephiroth was being honest, shouldn't he at least give him the same?

Cloud swallowed, trying to find his voice again. "I...Do believe you.." He began. "Being alone with you...like this, well, it has made me recall bad memories." Cloud snapped head back to stare at the wall. He couldn't seem to shake the discomfort from his voice. "Old fears I never want to relive, not that I think you would ever do something like that. Then again, everyone is different behind closed doors." He mumbled the last part.

A small list of possible terrible acts went through Sephiroth mind of what Cloud could be hinting at, and all disturbed him greatly. Asking for an explanation would only create more pain for the unstable youth and so Sephiroth filled the hint in the back of his mind and agave Cloud a firm squeeze on his small shoulders.

"You've nothing to fear Cloud. With me, you are safe." Speaking so gently, he wondered when he suddenly became so soft? His men would surely piss themselves laughing if they found out their demon of a General, the great Sephiroth, poster boy of all Midgar, had reverted into a mother hen. Heads would roll that was for sure.

Luckily, his carefully chosen words seemed to relax Cloud some. When the blonde finally met his eyes again. "I feel gross…" He protested weakly, rubbing a shaky weak hand against his chest. Remnants of blood though not too visible lingered on his body and he smelt heavily of it. Happy that Cloud was willing to comply though, Sephiroth rolled up the sleeves of his black button up and once more offered his hand. "I'll make sure to be careful."

Cloud hesitated, but slowly took the hand, one much larger than his. "Thank you...Sephiroth."

* * *

Author's note: Wow, took me like three months to bring out a single chapter. I got busy and lost motivation for this story a little bit. Going to going through the other chapters and making some minor edits. Nothing major. Thanks for sticking with me!


End file.
